Bad Boy Meets New Girl
by DirectorT
Summary: So Kim Crawford, the new girl, meets Jack Brewer, the bad boy of Seaford High. Sounds cliche enough, right? Wrong. It may seem like all the other stories on here, but this has a huge twist. And unlike most of the others, Grace is not the first person Kim meets, Jack is. What will Jack and Kim do? Read it to find out what happens. KICK Story. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Bad Boy Meets New Girl

Jack's P.O.V

_**A New Girl/Bad Boy story with a twist. Kim always meets Grace first, what if she meets Jack…**_

Sup, I'm Jack Brewer. I don't do intro's so I'm gonna skip to today…

School's been going on for about two months now, and I hear that a new girl is coming. This is gonna be sweet! I bet she's totally hot.

I can't wait to meet her and work my charm.

Anyway, my friend, and fellow bad boy, Jerry and I are sitting by the school stairs, watching as the cute girls pass by and the nerds trip and drop their textbooks.

Wait…Some girl just walked up to a nerd and helped him pick up his stuff, that's odd…

She's really pretty too, but I've never seen her around.

"Hey bro, is that the new girl?" I asked him, eyeing the adorable blonde in front of me.

"Yeah, I heard her name is Crawford. That's a weird name…" Jerry is kind of a doorknob, but he's there when I need him.

"Um, dude, I'm pretty sure that's her last name," I replied, not turning to look at him as my eyes are glued to the girl.

She got up and I noticed she had on a pair of thick black glasses. Wow, first time glasses ever look hot.

"Ohhhhhh…" Jerry mumbled, but I ignored him watching the girl smile at the nerd before walking away.

I've got to meet that girl, I just hope she isn't the annoying type. Well, whatever she's like, she'll probably fawn all over me just like all the other chicks at this school. Or like all the chicks in this town; I'm the hottest guy here, hands down.

I'm not cocky, just confident.

"Yo bro, there's this hot girl sitting next to me in Spanish class, WHOOO! She is smokin'! So imma go," Jerry told me before getting up and walking off to class, I just nodded in response.

I sat on the stairs, not caring about being late, I watched as a few cute girls passed by and smiled at me, I just smirked back and winked at the extra hot ones.

I turned and saw the new girl at her locker, she wasn't wearing her glasses anymore and she looked amazing. She's gorgeous, stunning even.

The only word that could describe her perfectly is beautiful.

A word I don't usually use to describe girls. I guess I never really thought about it, I would think of girls as cute, hot, even adorable, but this girl took my breath away.

Okay, focus. The aim; to get that chick into me.

Be cool. Be calm. Be collected. In other words; be yourself.

I walked over to her with a smile on my face as I watched her; she was facing her locker, putting in some books.

Did I mention that her hair is such a perfect golden color?

I wonder what color her eyes are, I didn't really get to see them before. Most blondes at this school have blue or green eyes.

Okay, enough of my thoughts. I stood behind her and before I could even say anything or tap her shoulder, she turned to be with a small, but still cute, smile.

"Hi…" I began, kind of speechless as I stared at her beautiful brown doe eyes, "Wait, how did you do that?"

"Reflexes. I do lots of sports so I have pretty fast reflexes." She stated, smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh. Okay." What is wrong with me? I usually start a conversation with 'Hey, I'm Jack. Wanna make out?' but right now I don't even know how to speak. I straightened my leather jacket before continuing, "I'm Jack Brewer."

"Cool. I'm Kim Crawford," Her smile is contagious.

"So, Kim…Um…Uh…I…" I stuttered, speechless. This has never happened to me before.

Why am I so nervous?

"I see where this is going," She said, shooting me a half smile, "Sorry dude, but, I like bad boys."

What?

**(Wooooow, didn't see that coming did ya?)**

"But, I am a bad boy." I told her, raising my eyebrow, a little confused.

Kim's P.O.V

I was putting some books into my locker one minute and now I'm having a conversation with this insanely hot guy.

I'm already late for class but honestly I don't mind one bit.

"But, I am a bad boy."

What? No way. He was stuttering and looked really nervous. Every other bad boy I've met is always really cocky and calm.

"Seriously?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm the bad boy of the school. What makes you think otherwise?" He replied, looking kind of shocked but also interested in my answer.

"You just didn't seem very sure of yourself."

"Well I am. I just had something on my mind. Anyway, since you're into bad boys…" He started, biting his lip, looking 100 times hotter than he already did.

"Not so fast bad boy. I may be into bad boys but I don't date a guy unless he can win me over, Jack." I told him, smirking a little.

"Win you over…What exactly do you mean?" He looked like he really wanted to know, and the way he stared at me made me want to melt. Gosh, his smile is so cute.

"Do something that'll show me you actually want to be with me, that you actually like me. If it's good enough, I'll date you." I started putting more books into my locker as I added, "I get it if you're gonna move onto some other girl, ya know, be the bad boy you say you are."

After a few seconds I was suddenly spun around, and he slammed his hand onto the locker, above my head, trapping me in between his chest and my locker.

"I'll do it." He whispered, looking me in the eyes. I saw a small smile on his lips and it made me smile back.

He pulled away from me and just walked off.

Whoa…

Jack's P.O.V

She didn't think I was a bad boy…Wow.

Anyway, I had to win her over. Normally I wouldn't have any trouble getting a girl, but this one wanted me to do something romantic for her, and for the first time ever, I'm willing to do it.

She is just so pretty and for some reason she just made my heart race like a mile a minute.

I have no idea why, but I'll do anything to get her.

She just seems like she's worth it…


	2. Insanley Annoying But Still Cute

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Insanely Annoying But Still Cute

Kim's P.O.V

So I didn't get to introduce myself before, I'm Kimberly Beulah Crawford.

I prefer to be called Kim though. Anyway, I just transferred to Seaford High and I'm pretty excited; no, not because of Jack. I just feel like it'll be fun living here.

So I walked into my first class, English, and saw Jack sitting somewhere in the back.

His eyes suddenly looked up at me, and he had a smirk on his face, I sent him a confused look, he then signaled me to sit beside him, so I did.

"Hi?" I greeted, not really sure why he wanted me to sit beside him.

"Hey Kim,"

"Um, why did you ask me to sit next to you?" I asked, raising a brow at him.

"I wanted to get to know you, is that a crime?" He sarcastically replied, smirking at me again.

"Last time I checked, guys like you don't get to know girls…" I reminded him, smirking back.

"Yeah, well you're different, so I want to get to know you." He stated, putting a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and turned to the front, pretending not to care even though I'm kind of freaking out on the inside.

"You're really annoying, ya know that?" He crossed his arms and intensely stared at me, trying to get me to react.

Well then, let's have some fun…

Jack's P.O.V

Ugh, Kim is kind of bugging me right now, she's talking to me as if I didn't just turn her on in the hallway, which I totally did.

She's being really annoying…She's still the most adorable girl I've ever seen though.

"You're really annoying, ya know that?" I tell her, staring at her with my arms crossed.

"I respect your opinion." Was all she said, she didn't even turn to look at me.

"Ugh, see; I told you that you're annoying."

"Thanks for the notice." She stated, looking uninterested.

"I highly doubt you really don't care." I replied, rolling my eyes at her.

I noticed her smirk for a second at my annoyed attitude before she said something back,

"Oh believe me, I don't." She's trying to tease me isn't she?

Okay, I can do the same.

"Hey blondie, I changed my mind; go away, I'd rather have that chick over there sitting next to me. She's hotter."

I noticed her glare into space for a little while, before responding, trying to sound bored, "Too late. Dude started his boring lecture so I'm not moving."

"Did you just call the teacher 'Dude'?" I questioned, raising an amused brow at her, she nodded back with a slight shrug.

She is so chill and laid back, gosh this chick is awesome.

"I think you just got 10 times cooler." I told her, smirking a little, at that she turned back to me with a smirk as well and raised her brows at me.

"I thought you said I was annoying…"

"You are, but you're also really chill and cool. And cute." I said, she smiled at me now. Her smile seems perfect.

"You realize that you barely know me, right?" She tilted her head to the side, looking super cute.

"Yeah, but I can tell when someone is as awesome as I am, and nobody is…Except you." I ended, smiling sincerely at her.

"Cool, thanks Jack,"

"No problem,"

Usually, I kiss girls, flirt with them, take them out on a maximum of two dates, but for some reason I feel like I really like this one.

Kim's P.O.V

Flirting with the first bad boy you meet on your first day of school, in my defense he's a really, really cute bad boy.

Anyway, throughout the day, I've had all my classes so far with Jack, but I met some other people too.

This really cute couple, Julie and Milton; they seem really adorable together.

So I guess I have 3 friends, if I can consider Jack a friend.

_He's more of a crush._

Whaaaa? No. I just met him; I do not have a crush on Jack.

As I was saying, I am now sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Julie and Milton, as Jack takes glances at me every few minutes.

"So how was your first day so far Kim?" Milton asked me, smiling a little.

"Pretty cool actually. Other than the whole learning thing, it's been fun." I reply, smiling back, laughing a little bit.

"Odd, usually it's the opposite for us. We enjoy learning, but I guess different people have different interest." Julie said, being cheery and friendly. She seems like an amazing person and a great friend.

I smiled at her and we all began sitting in a comfortable silence until Julie said something else.

"Hey Kim?" I looked up at her, "Have you been flirting with Jack Brewer? I noticed you guys talking in a few classes…"

"Um, sorta. Why do you ask?" I replied, kind of confused on why she suddenly asked me that.

"Because he's been staring at you for the past five minutes with a smile on his face." She told me, and the three of us turned to see Jack looking right at me, he shot me a wink before finally turning back to his friends.

School has not been so bad, I'm heading to my locker at the moment, I have to get some books before heading home.

I got to my locker to see Jack with his arms around a girls waist as he kissed her on the lips…For like seven whole minutes!

And he calls me annoying.

_You're only saying that because you like him._

Oh please, I do not. He's my friend, not my crush, not my boyfriend. I just met him! He's still adorable though...

He pulled away from the girl and smirked as she giggled in a flirty way. Ugh…

She walked away and he came over to me as I began taking books out of my locker, glaring at nothing.

"Had fun?" I mumbled, not really wanting an answer, he heard it but ignored the question.

"You okay?" He asked, noticing that I am upset.

"Yes."

"Or are you upset because I was kissing her?"

"See, if anything you're the annoying one in this relationship." I told him, not turning to face him.

"Relationship?" He questioned, obviously smirking.

"Friend relationship!" I clarified, facing him now.

"So we're friends?" He smirked again.

I raised a brow at him, "You tell me, are we?"

"We are." He stated, smiling at me now, making me smile back. His smile is just so contagious.

"Can I walk you home?" Jack offered, shooting me a sweet grin.

"Why?" I'm kind of curious…

"Just feel like spending some more time with you,"

"Then sure."

And with that, we walked out, hand in hand. But only because he held mine in his…And I didn't want to pull away because I liked it.

**I loved your reviews; thanks so much for the support. So in the next chapter, Jack is going to start trying to win over Kim. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Sweet Attempt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Sweet Attempt

Jack's P.O.V

I walked into school, smiling for the first time.

Usually I hate school, but today I'm going to start winning Kim over.

I saw her by her locker; I smirked and went over to her. I covered her eyes with my hands and whispered, "Guess who."

"Well, I've met three people here so far, and Julie is a girl, plus this doesn't sound like Milton, so I'm gonna go with Jack." She responded before turning and smiling at me with a cute raised eyebrow.

"You're right. So how was your night babe, dreamt of me right?" I smirked back, sending her a wink.

"Ha. Yeah, sure." She sarcastically replied.

"Oh come on, I know you did. I dreamt of you,"

"Seriously?" She asked me, raising her brows at me.

"Yeah, you were the evil which and I was the prince that saved everyone."

"Jerk." She punched my shoulder, and glared at me.

"Okay, I'm sorry babe." I said, my eyes going soft.

"Which reminds me; I never said you could call me babe." She told me, crossing her arms.

"Can I? Pwease?" I fake pouted making her laugh. Her laugh is so cute!

"Why should I let you?" She challenged, smirking at me now.

"Well, I think I deserve to, since I have a good plan to win you over." I admitted, smirking back.

"What do you mean?" She asked me, a little confused now.

"Just meet me here during lunch, babe!" I called as I walked away towards my gang of friends on the other side of the school.

Kim's P.O.V

I walked into English and sat beside Jack who immediately smiled at me.

"Hey Kim,"

"Don't you mean babe?" I mocked, smirking at him.

He chuckled a little before replying, "Yup, you're right babe."

"So, why do you want me to meet you by the lockers later?" I asked him, still a little confused from our earlier conversation.

"It's a surprise. You'll just have to come and see…" He told me with a cute wink.

After that we began listening to what Mr. Funderberg went on about. Well, I wasn't really paying attention, and I'm pretty sure Jack wasn't either.

He then sent me a note that said;

_You as bored as I am, babe?_

So I replied with;

_Definitely babe ;)_

We just kept sending notes for the rest of the lesson actually.

_Jack: Oh so you're calling me babe now too?_

_Kim: I am. Is that a problem?_

_Jack: Nope, not at all. I think it's hot._

_Kim: I think you're hot._

_Jack: I think you're pretty._

_Kim: Pretty? Never heard a bad boy use that word before_

_Jack: Well then the bad boys you've met can't see how beautiful you really are_

We didn't get to say anything further than that since the bell rang, but I shot him a smile in response to his last note, which he returned.

In my next class, I didn't sit beside Jack, but I did sit beside Milton and Julie who sit in the front.

"So Kim, _word on the street _is that Jack Brewer walked you home yesterday," Julie told me, making my eyes widen.

"What? Where'd you hear that?" I asked my voice going higher and higher.

"No, _I saw you walking on the Elmore street_," She replied, laughing a little.

"Oh. Yeah, he offered to walk me home so I agreed." I replied, smiling at the memory…Even though I don't have a crush on him!

"Well, I heard from Albert that you and Jack were kissing during free period." Milton informed me, raising a brow.

"Okay, well that did not happen…" I told them both, rolling my eyes, they just nodded understandingly.

It's third period now, which is math, and I sit beside Jack again.

Mr. Funderberg teaches us this subject too and he is so boring. Since he's so lazy, he just passed out a bunch of worksheets and made us finish them for the rest of the lesson.

I was on the tenth question and there are twenty! Gosh, this is going to take forever.

I could feel someone's gaze on me and turned to see Jack staring at me, with a large smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, smiling back at him.

"Nothing…Hey can you check this question for me?" He responded, handing me his paper and pointing to question 7.

Yep, his answer is pretty much like mine, so I'm pretty sure it's right.

"Yup, it's right. Hey Jack, you mind helping me with question 10, I'm kind of stuck." I asked, noticing how he finished all 20 questions already.

"Sure thing," He smiled and began explaining how to work out the answer using long division. That is such a stupid topic, when are we going to use that in life!?

"Wow Jack. You're really smart…" I commented, smiling up at him.

"Thanks," He replied, smiling back.

"And thanks for helping me out, I get it now." I added.

"No problem." He began, "But, um, let's keep it between us, alright."

"You want to keep your bad boy rep?" I questioned, raising a knowing brow at him.

"Yup. It's important to me."

"Don't worry about it, it's hot." I said, winking at him, making him smirk.

The bell rang, meaning it was time to get to the cafeteria for lunch.

Jack and I both got up and he whispered in my ear, "Come on, time for the surprise."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the class room and over to our lockers.

We stood there for a little while until everyone was gone and he faced me with a sweet smile.

"So new girl…" He began, but I raised a brow at him.

"What, did you already forget my name?"

"Of course not, Kim. But you're my new girl, and I'm your bad boy." He stated, charmingly, making me giggle a little.

"So, you said you wanted me to win you over before you'd agree to be my girl, so…" He pulled something out of his bag, "I got you these."

He handed me a bouquet of roses, which looked beautiful.

"What do you think?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Jack, these are beautiful." He smiled widely, "But you're going to have to try harder than that."

His smile dropped a little so I added, "It was really sweet of you though, so…" I leaned up and kissed his cheek, putting a large grin on his lips once again.

"I knew you were into me," He ended, winking at me, making me laugh a little.

Something tells me that school with Jack is going to be fun.

**Hope you liked it! In the next chapter, Jack is going to try his next plan to win Kim over.**


	4. Notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Notes

Kim's P.O.V

I walked into school, and immediatley saw Jack with a group of guys wearing leather jackets, and a girl who was holding his hand and kissing his cheek. Over and over again. Ugh...

Gross, I mean come on, this is a school. What happened to the no PDA rule?

_Didn't bother you when you were the one kissing him..._

That is nothing like this. That girl is doing it to flirt with him, I did it to be nice.

_A little __too nice..__._

Shut up!

Having a an argument with your own mind...Fun!

Anyway, I made it to my locker and glanced back at Jack one more time to see him making out with the girl now. He shot me a wink once they seperated.

I opened my locker and a note flew out, I picked it up and it read:

_Hey babe,_

_wanted to let you know that you're definitely the prettiest girl I've seen by far._

_And I really hope I can win you over._

_-Your Bad Boy_

_By the way, look out for more of these through the day._

Awe, that's sweet.

I smiled down at the note before putting away some of my books and getting out the ones I need. I then began walking away, to first period.

I got there before Jack and sat down waiting for everyone else to walk in.

"Kim, could you please pass out these worksheets?" the teacher asked me, since I was one of the only people in the classroom. Honestly, I still haven't learned his name yet.

"Sure," I took the worksheets and began to set them down on the desks, when a pair of arms suddenly snaked around my waist and kept me pressed against a hard chest.

"Hey Kim," Said the 'mysterious' person. I totally know who this is.

"Hey Jack." I smirked a little bit.

"Got my note?" I smiled and turned in his arms, when he said that.

"Yeah, and it was really sweet," I pulled him into a hug, before seperating and passing out the rest of the worksheets.

"Hey, I can be a sweet guy when I want to be." He stated, falling behind me.

"Well when do you want to be?" I asked him, smirking a little.

He turned me around and stared down at me before replying, "When I'm with you."

We smiled at each other for a little while...Until I realised that we're still in a classroom and gave the last person their worksheet then went back to my seat.

Jack sat in his seat as well and looked over at me, "Were we having a moment?"

"Jack, I've known you for two days and we've already had like 15 moments,so yes, we did just have a moment." He just chuckled with a smile on his face.

Jack's P.O.V

Putting notes in Kim's locker is definitely a great idea. I'm gonna make sure to write the sweetest things possible, not just because I want her to date me, but because that what she deserves.

Don't get all, 'Oooooh, Jack is in love with a girl he's known for two days' I just think Kim is an amazing girl and deserves the best she can get.

Plus she's really cute, smart, funny, and super easy to talk to.

_Really? 'Cause I remember a certain someone stuttering when they first met her._

Well, um-uh, that's 'cause- Just shut up!

Anyway, after first period, Kim and I walked to our next class together, with her holding my arm. She wanted to, and I'm not complaining.

She sat with Julie and Milton, the nerd couple of the school, I've noticed that she's friends with them, I still wish she sat beside me though, but I sit beside Jerry.

Not gonna explain everything that happened, 'cause I don't even care. Actually, I wasn't paying attention anyway, I was just talking to Jerry and glancing at Kim every few minutes. She was doing the same to me so don't get all stalker-ish on me.

I'm just gonna skip to free period because classes were really boring today. So right now Kim's at her locker, and I'm talking to my buddy Brad Wolfe on the other side of the hall.

Kim opened her locker and out flew a note that I snuck inside, between classes.

What it read was:

_Ya know, Kim, brown eyes are the best eye color, because they're_

_easy for the other person to stare into, and see the emotion._

_That's another thing I like about you...You have brown eyes._

_-Your Bad Boy_

As Kim read it, I noticed a smile come to her face.

"So when Heather asked if-" I cut Brad off by walking away and over to Kim.

"So..." I began, as we started walking together.

"That was really nice of you Jack," She told me, pulling me into a long side hug.

"My pleasure." I whispered, smirking a little.

We began walking again and I noticed Jerry walk up to us from behind and come in between us, putting his arms around both our shoulders.

"Sup yo?"

"Oh hey Jerry," I greeted, "Kim this is Jerry, my best friend, Jerry this is Kim."

"Hey chicka," Jerry smiled, nodding at her.

"Nice to meet you too, dude." She replied, chuckling a little.

"Yo Jack, is this the girl you keep thinking about?" Jerry said in what he thought was a whisper. It was more of a yell.

As Kim smiled and rose her brows at me, I nervously laughed and elbowed Jerry in the gut, a light blush on my cheeks.

"Not cool yo, not cool." Jerry complained, holding his stomach.

Kim's P.O.V

Jack's note was so sweet and poetic. I'm glad I get to see this side of him.

During last period Jack slipped out and whispered to me that he'll meet me at the hall. So when class was over I went over to my locker in the hall but he wasn't there, so I put away my books and took the ones I needed for homework.

There was another note, this one read:

_Kim, ever heard of those things girls and guys go on? I wanna take you on one of those. Not to get a date out of you, but to get to know you. You seem amazing, let's see how amazing you really are._

_-Your Bad Boy_

Just as I finished reading someone turned me around and set their hand on the locker behind me, trapping me in between their chest and the lockers. That someone being Jack.

"So? Will you let me take you out?" He was smirking a little, "I really want to get to know you, Kim Crawford."

"Okay..." I replied breathlessly. I just looked up at him, smiling and staring into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Great. I'll take you to the Seaford Strip mall after school tomorrow." He ended, before beginning to walk away.

"And by the way, the same goes to you, Jack Brewer." I pulled him back and said, referring to when he said he wanted to get to know me, before letting him walk off. He left with the biggest smile on his face, it was so cute.

Wow. That boy is perfect.

**Well, you got to see Jack's sweet side in this chapter, but I've got many surprises up my sleeve. **


	5. It's Not A Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

It's Not A Date

Kim's P.O.V

So it's another day at my new school and afterwards, Jack is taking me out. It is not a date.

_But you want it to be._

No. No I do not.

_surrrrre..._

Shut up!

Anyway, I walked into school wearing my favorite outfit; black skinny jeans, pink leather jacket and a black top that says 'Not to be messed with' in silver.

_You're wearing it for Jack._

I am not!

_Yeah you are._

Oh what do you know!?

Anyway, as I walked in, someone rapped my shoulder and I turned to see no one. When I turned Back, Jack was walking beside me.

"Gotcha." He said, smirking a little.

"Whatever." I replied while rolling my eyes, I was trying not to smile and it was hard.

"You are so boring." He teased, nudging my shoulder, I nudged him back, giggling a little.

"Come on, we've got class." I stated, making him roll his eyes before I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to our first class.

We walked in and sat down beside each other, like we have for the past few days.

Once more teens started to walk in, Jack was pulled away from our conversation when a tall, blonde girl stood in front of his desk.

"Sup Jack," She greeted with a smirk.

"Taylor! You're back." He replied p, looking up at her now, with a smile.

Okay, I'm feeling something weird...

_You mean jealousy?_

Actually, yes.

"Kim, this is Taylor. She was out sick for the past few days. She's the only girl I don't hit on, and one of my best friends." Jack introduced, smiling at me now.

"Nice to meet you." I said, looking up at her now.

"Likewise. Jack doesn't shut up about you. He sent me a text paragraph about you last night." She replied, smirking down at Jack As he blushed, and I laughed a bit.

"Taylor, I told you not to tell her about that!" He whispered, I could hear it though.

"Hey how come you don't flirt with her, but you do with every other girl here?" I asked him curiously.

"'Cause when I first met her, I totally hated her. So I didn't get the chance to start." He replied, making Taylor laugh.

"Well, Mr. Dorky will be coming in any minute, so I'll talk to you guys later," Taylor ended before walking to where I'm guessing is her seat.

Well she seems fun.

During lunch Jack called out to me and told me to join him, Jerry, Taylor and some of his other friends, and said I could bring Milton and Julie so the three of us sat with them.

Jerry and Taylor are pretty cool, but the rest of his friends are jerks. I don't really mind though, I find it cute, but hey I am into bad boys after all. Don't get me wrong though, Jerry is a jerk, just not as much as Brad, Brett, Brody, Carson, Lorie and Lindzy. And Taylor can be really mean if you get on her bad side.

Anyway, after school, Jack pulled me out the door and after a while of walking, we ended up in a mall, inside a weird looking restaurant called Falafel Phil's.

Jack sat me in a booth, him sitting across from me.

"So tell me some more about you, Kimmy." He requested, smirking a little.

"Usually I would beat someone up for calling me that, but it's cute when you say it so I'll let it slide." I told him, smirking back.

"Okay then, I reserve that nickname for you. If anyone else calls you that, we can both beat them up." He stated, happily. I just nodded, laughing a bit.

"So anyway, tell me stuff about you. Like I said the other day, I really want to get to know you."

"Well, I'm not like the usual new girls, the ones that move around a lot and hate going to new schools. On the contrary actually, it's the first time I've moved and I'm really excited for it." I explained, "Oh and just so it's clear, this isn't a date."

He laughed at that last part before replying, "Of course not, I'm still trying to win you over." He sent me a wink, "But wait, you're not that kind of new girl? Really? That's weird, 'cause our school gets one of those girls every year. In fact, I had a thing going with last years new girl, but she kept going around saying I was her boyfriend, which wasn't true." I laughed a little as he made a creeped out face.

"So what else? As I recall, when we first met you said you have quick reflexes because you do loads of sports; what sports do you enjoy?" He asked, smiling a little.

"Well, I play a little basketball, I love to skateboard," as I made a list his smile kept growing, "I cheerlead, and yes I consider that a sport. I do gymnastics, and I take karate." At that last one his eyes went wide and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"No way, I do too. Let me guess, first degree black belt?" He questioned cheerfully.

"Yeah, actually. How did you know that? Most people seem to think I suck at it," I responded, a little surprised.

"I could tell by your reflexes, you're really quick and have strong senses, meaning you have the agility and training of a black belt. But I know you're still a first degree because I'm a second." He finished his sentence with a wink, making me stare at him shocked.

"So what do you wanna order? It's on me." Jack said, smiling down at his menu before looking up at me.

"One, I'll have whatever you're having and two, you don't have to pay for me."

"Let me ask you a question, Kim; you said you like bad boys, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"But that doesn't mean he shouldn't still be a gentleman, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So, I'm paying." He stated, before calling out, "Two usuals Phil!" Stopping me from arguing.

He turned back to me and saw my shocked expression, just shooting me a wink in return.

"Now; continue telling me about yourself, I'm all ears, Kimmy."

And with that, I told him almost everything about me, with him telling me stuff about himself in between.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for all your kind words! **


	6. Back To Being Annoying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Back To Being Annoying

Jack's P.O.V

I walked into school, glad that it's finally Friday. But, if it's Friday I can't see Kim for two days...

_Unless, you invite her to join your dojo..._

Right! Good job brain.

Anyway, I looked ahead to see Kim is walking just a little bit ahead of me, so I sped up and placed my arms around her waist as she walked.

"Good morning Kimmy," I greeted, softly, with a smirk on my face.

"Sup Jack," She replied, continuing her walk, until she reached the small study area by the main stairs and sat down.

I picked her up though, and set her on my lap instead.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, smirking at me.

"What? Don't you enjoy sitting there?" I responded, winking at her.

"No, I'm proud to say I don't."

"It isn't nice to tell lies Kimmy."

"I'm not lying Brewer. You're lap is the last place I'd want to be sitting."

"You mean first?" I winked again, and I could tell she was trying hard not to smile.

"No. I said last so obviously I meant first." She then realized what she said and blushed, "I mean..."

"You're so into me." I smirked, nodding my head with pride.

"I am not!" She defended, glaring slightly, with the smallest smile on her face.

"Then let me ask you something; why are you still on my lap?" At that she blushed again and I held my smirk, confident in my remark.

"Because...Because, um-Just shut up!" She stuttered, making me laugh a little, "Is there a reason you're back to being annoying today?"

"Hey, three days of being sweet, I wanna show you my bad boy side." I admitted, smiling at her now.

"Okay then, Brewer. I'd be happy to meet your bad boy side, but first, let's get to class." She replied, smiling back at me.

"Not so fast. We can be a little late, right? Besides, I think you're enjoying this." I smirked a little bit and her smile grew.

"Actually, I kinda am." Kim admitted, setting her head on my shoulder.

"Ya know, Kim..." I began, causing her to glance up at me, "I really like your hair color."

"Really? Why?" She mumbled, "What's so special about? There are many blondes in Seaford."

"Well usually, I prefer brunettes, but your hair just has this glow, and just looking at it makes me smile." I told her as I played with her soft, blonde locks.

"Thanks babe," She whispered, smiling silently.

"Hey Kimmy, we're pretty close for two people who have only known each other for a few days." I began, she smiled, nodding a little, "You know why?" She raised her brow at my smirk and replied.

"You're going to say something stupid, aren't you?"

I chuckled a little, "The reason why is because I am so awesome and compatible with anyone. Plus, you think I'm so hot that you just love to be around me."

"Yeah, sure. Cocky much?" She replied, taking her head off my shoulder and smirking back at me.

"I'm not cocky, just confident." I stated with pride.

"Wow. Poetic." She said, somewhat sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know right." I sent her a wink, and she just got up and pulled me up.

"Oh come on, we're already late." She dragged me into class, as I chuckled lightly. She's so cute...

Mr. Funderburk was going to yell at us for being late, but I just shot him a famous Jack Brewer glare and he went quiet.

We sat down at our desks with all eyes on us, I didn't mind though, and Kim didn't seem to mind either, in fact she was laughing a little.

Mr. Funderburk continued his boring lecture as I looked over at Kim and whispered,

"Being late was totally worth it, wasn't it?"

"Definitely." She replied, giggling a little.

Taylor leaned back from her seat in front of me and asked,

"What were you guys doing out there?"

I glanced at Kim and smirked a little, receiving a wink from her.

"It's a secret." I told her, before leaning back on my chair and zoning out, not really caring about the random lecture Funderberg was giving about who knows what. Whatever it is, it's not relevant to English class.

Once class was finally over, Kim and I walked out together, with Taylor beside us.

"Hey Kim, sit with us at lunch again today?" Taylor asked, smiling at Kim.

"Sure, as long as Milton and Julie can sit there too," She replied, smiling back.

"Of course. My girl's friends, are my friends." I stated, smiling down at Kim, sending her a quick wink.

"I'm not your girl Jack." Kim told me, raising a brow at me.

"Yeah you are, babe." I said with a smile, making her giggle and roll her eyes at me jokingly.

"Ooooo, Kim, you're Jack's girl? So he gained the courage to ask you out?" Taylor questioned.

"Nope. She won't let me. She said I have to win her over first," I explained, shrugging sadly.

"Wow. Kim got Jack to commit to something?" Taylor's eyes widened a bit, "That's a first. He's never liked a girl enough to keep trying for her. Congrats Kim,"

Kim blushed a little at Taylor's words, as I set my arm around her, continuing our walk to class.

Kim went over to Milton and Julie and I sat beside Jerry and Taylor now.

"Yo Jack, I heard you and Kim were making out before class so you got suspended for being late." Jerry informed me...

"Um, no, that didn't happen." I told him, raising a brow awkwardly.

"Are you sure? 'Cause Randy said that, and he tells it like it is, yo."

"I think I know what I did with Kim more than Randy knows, Jerry." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Yeah, Jer. Besides, he can't do anything with Kim yet, he still has to win her over!" Taylor teased, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes as my friends kept teasing and laughing at me.

"Whatever." I mumbled, before glancing at Kim, who shot me a smile, making me smile back.

"Yeah, because instead of planting one on Kim, Jack's gonna go plant flowers for her!" Jerry added, bursting out with laughter, but still making sure Miss. Applebaum didn't hear him.

Taylor joined him, laughing at me, as I glared at them both.

"Okay, okay, fine. Sorry Jack. It's actually really sweet that you're trying so hard to get Kim." She then told me, smiling sincerely.

"Yeah, good luck gettin' your girl, bro." Jerry said happily.

I smiled back at them, and after what felt like forever the bell finally rang. Time for math! Well, I at least I can sit beside Kim.

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

Time for math! I walked out of the classroom with Julie, as Milton left to go to his next lesson.

Jack was trying to catch up with me but I just kept a smirk on my face and told Julie to run away from him, and we both began laughing as he struggled to catch us.

"Kim, wait up!" He called, I saw him glaring at me jokingly, when I looked back.

"No!" I called back, speeding up.

As I ran into the classroom, Julie right beside me, I let out a quick sigh of relief...

Until I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist.

"Gotcha." The person whispered softly to me, making me smile and roll my eyes.

"Hello Brewer."

"Hey Crawford," He replied, smirking a little.

"Awe, what a cute couple!" Julie commented cheerfully.

"We aren't a couple." I told her, trying to stop my smile.

"Yet." Jack added, smirking once again. Gosh, he smirks a lot.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm still working on it. I'm gonna win you over." He stated as he turned away and walked towards his desk.

"Ooooooo..." Julie cooed, nudging me.

"Julie."

"Whatever." She ended, shooting me a couple of winks.

I sat down beside Jack and he shot me a wink as well. Ugh, what's with all the winking!?

"You like me, don't you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Mr. I'm-Gonna-Win-You-Over?" I responded, raising a brow at him.

He just chuckled and then the teacher, whatever his name is began his lesson.

"What's dude's name again?" I whispered to Jack, referring to the teacher.

"Mr. Funderburk." He whispered back chuckling a bit, "But I think you should keep calling him dude." I laughed a little too and then we just pretended to listen to the lesson, but were just waiting for the bell to finally ring.

Jack, Julie and I walked together to the cafeteria, and sat at Jack's lunch table with all his friends.

Lindzy immediately began kissing Jack, making me glare at her as Jack kissed back. Seriously!?

For some reason he looked uncomfortable though...

Once they finally pulled away, Taylor and Julie began having their own conversation as Jerry and Brad talked about pranking their Spanish teacher.

Taylor and Julie really got along the other day and are already pretty good friends.

Milton was chatting with Brett who was probably the nicest of the boys and was asking for some help with his science test next week or something like that.

Jack smiled at me but I found it hard to smile back when Lorie was hugging his waist and kept attemping to kiss his cheek.

"Hey Kim, wanna go walk around?" He asked me, happily.

"Sure," I smiled at him and we began to get up but he stopped for a second.

"Um, Lorie," He looked down at the girl who wouldn't let go of his waist, "We're going alone."

She just shot him a wide smile, "Lorie. Let. Go." He was beginning to lose his temper so she released him and crossed her arms grumpily, glaring at nothing.

He sent me one last smile before we walked out, leaving the rest of the group at the table.

"So what's up?" I asked him, biting my lip.

"First of all, you're super hot when you bite your lip." He began, sending me another wink, "Second of all, I felt like talking to you. And third, I really wanted to get away from Lindzy and Lorie."

"Why? I always see you making out with them." I smirked, even though I was glaring on the inside.

"Yeah, but um, I just-uh. I don't know, when I started hanging out with you, I stopped liking them that much." He admitted, looking down with a slight blush.

"That's really sweet Jack, thank you." I replied, smiling.

"No problem babe."

"Oh and we're back to that..." I shook my head while rolling my eyes at him.

"Hey, you love it when I call you that, admit it."

"Nope. I won't admit a thing." I stated, crossing my arms.

"Doesn't matter, I know you have a crush on me."

"Dude, I've known you for like five days!" I reminded him, making hand gestures, causing him to chuckle lightly.

"True. But everyone loves me the second they meet me. I'm just that perfect."

"You have no idea..." I mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" He raised a brow as he questioned me.

"I said, sure you are." I lied, but I could tell he didn't believe by the way he smirked.

"Whatever, I'm the best, we all know it."

"Yeah, okay, keep telling yourself that, Brewer." I replied, rolling my eyes at him jokingly, once more. "Gosh, you're annoying, aren't you?"

"It's true and you know it. And yes, being annoying is my best quality. Oh which reminds me, I wanted to ask you if you'd join my dojo, it's at the mall. Jerry goes there too, so do Brody and Carson. Milton is also there but he has a different schedule than us." He explained hopefully, "So will you?"

"Hm, depends, why do you want me to join?" I questioned, curiously.

"Well I want to spend some more time with you, plus I want to see what you've got, since you're a black belt." His smile right now, is so adorable.

"Then sure, I'll join. What's it called?"

"The Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. It's the best dojo there is, training there is what got me such great abs." He stated, smirking proudly.

"Oh come on, you do not have abs," I scoff, crossing my arms again.

"Oh yeah? Punch my stomach." He requested, I rose a brow at him, "Come on; as hard as you can."

I shrugged before pulling my arm back and launching it at his stomach. Okay, Ow!

Man, that hurt! My knuckles are killing me!

"Ouch!" I yelped, looking down at my hand, "What do you have under there!?"

"Just a 4-pack." He replied, raising his shirt a bit to present his beautiful abs, which I could not look away from.

"Whoa..." Was all I could get out.

"Told ya," He smiled at me, shrugging as if it were nothing. Just then the bell rang, "Well, I'll take you to the dojo tomorrow. I gotta meet up with Brett for a second, but here's my number." He handed a piece of paper with a smile, "see ya in class, Kimmy." He pulled me into a warm hug before running off to look for Brett.

I leaned back on a locker that was behind me.

Wow, I will not get over that guy anytime soon.

**Well, that was an extra long chapter for you guys, hope you liked it.**


	7. Dojo Day Afternoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Dojo Day Afternoon

Jack's P.O.V

Saturday, finally!

Time to head to the dojo for some training with the guys and Rudy.

I'm kind of tired though, I was texting Kim all night, everytime I flirted, she would flirt back then call me annoying. I mean really, Kimmy, if I'm so annoying why do you like me so much.

Anyway, I was kind of late for practice but who cares, I always am. I walked onto the mall courtyard, about to head in to the dojo when I noticed Kim walking around by herself.

Hm, idea!

I walked up to her stelthily, without her noticing and grabbed her shoulder. Just like I thought, her reflexes kicked in and she flipped me, luckily, I landed back on my feet.

"Jack?" She cocked her head to the side, "What's up?"

"Just wanted to test your skills. Hey, I'm heading to the dojo, wanna come?"

"Hm, well, I'm not really doing anything so sure." She replied, smiling.

I smiled back and then lead her over to the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, which was right behind us.

"Jack, you're late!" Rudy, my sensei, yelled at me.

"Yeah, whatever, I brought you a new student." I told him, crossing my arms and glancing at Kim.

"You are forgiven! Hello, I'm Rudy, the sensei to the stars!" He said, smiling at Kim and extending his hand.

"I'm Kim, nice to meet you. Mind if I join?" At that, Jerry, Brody and Carson stopped practicing and looked over at us, as well as Taylor who usually hangs around and watches us train.

"Of course! Have you taken karate before?" He questioned, smiling really widely, it actually looks creepy now.

"Actually, yes, I have, first degree black belt right here." She replied, smirking.

"That's great, Brody and Carson are also first degrees, I'm sure you already know that Jack is a second degree," Kim nodded at that, "And Jerry is green belt."

**(For Milton and Jerry, I'm going with green belts because that's there rank in season 4)**

"Cool, well, if it's okay with you, I'll get started today."

"Not a problem Kim, and welcome to the wasabi family. You are officially a wasabi warrior." Rudy ended, patting her shoulder before heading into his office to get her a gi, then going back to fill out some papers or something.

"Welcome cutie, how about I be your own personnel sensei...?" Carson said to Kim with a smirk, as I shot him a glare.

Kim just smiled at him and sent him a wink. I get that she likes bad boys, but I was hoping that she meant that only for me.

"Or, I could show you how to keep your stance steady, ya know, hold you close..." Brody told her, taking a few steps towards her, making her giggle.

"No, no, no, Kim would much more prefer it if I show her how to lift weights, since I have such big bicpes and the tightest abs around." Jerry stated, winking at Kim as he raised his shirt to show off his tight abs.

"Maybe..." Kim whispered, stepping closer to him.

I looked at the three guys trying to steal Kim away from me and glared at them.

"No way guys, Kim is going to train with me because I'm the only one that can give her a challenge. She is way better than all of you." I told them, making Kim smile at me before coming towards me and giving me a hug.

"Thanks Jack," She mumbled into my shoulder as the guys glared at me, I just stuck my tongue out at them.

Kim and I seperated and then all of us guys started arguing as Kim smirked at us.

"Okay, okay, none of you are doing anything with Kim because I need to have a word with her." Taylor interupted, pulling Kim away, into the girls changing room.

Once the girls were gone I gave the guys a shocked face before crossing my arms and glaring.

"Guys, seriously? You trying to steal my girl or something?" I questioned, angrily.

"Since when is she your girl?" Carson asked, smirking.

"And since when do you tie yourself down to one girl?" Brody followed, also smirking.

"Guys, I happen to be the leader of this little group, and I really like this girl, I'm gonna get her to go out with me no matter what, so just back off, alright?" I explained, looking at them sternly.

"Alright Jack, if you really like her, then I won't get too close to her." Brody said, patting me on the back.

"Yeah, don't worry Jack, I'll back off too." Carson told me, nodding slightly.

"Me too bro, I won't keep charming Kim with my swag." Jerry agreed, smirking a little.

I shook my head at him with a light chuckle before pulling the guys into a group hug. They may be total jerks, but they're always there for me. Always.

Kim and Taylor came back out with smiles, and I walked over to Kim, setting my arm around her shoulders.

"So, let's get to work." I announced happily.

Taylor sat back down on a bench and Brody and Carson began sparring as Jerry picked up a pair of nun-chucks and I lead Kim over to a punching dummy.

"Like this," I whispered, holding her wrist and moving her arms to swing her fist at the dummy.

She giggled a little at me before whispering back, "I know how to do it, Jack."

"Well, yeah, of course you do babe, but don't you like being close so close to me?" I mumbled softly, my head resting on her shoulder.

"I do. But how 'bout I show you what I can do to this dummy...?" She suggested, smirking a little. I smirked back at her, raising my brows as I let go of her arms.

"Go ahead, Kimmy." I said, watching her.

Her smirk grew and she took a deep breath before punching the dummy's chest, with her right arm, then left, then right, over and over with before kicking it harshly, knocking it down with a thud, making us all stare at her with wide eyes.

Brody and Carson stopped in the middle of sparring, and Jerry stopped with his nun-chucks swinging in the air.

"Whoa. That was awesome Kim!" Brody praised.

"WHOOO! That was Swag!" Jerry commented, cheerfully.

"Amazing!" Carson added, happily.

"Kimmy, that was a perfect routine." I told her, smiling widely at her.

"Thanks guys." She said shyly, before turning to me with a blush and smiling, "Thanks babe,"

"Oooooooo! Baaaabbbbbbe..." The guys and Taylor teased, smirking at me, making Kim and I blush deeply.

"Whatever guys. Kimmy, how about we go hang out? That cool with you?" I asked her, biting my lip.

"Yeah, sure Jack," And with we, I set my arm around her shoulders and we walked out of the dojo, both smiling.

Jerry's P.O.V

Once Jack and Kim left, I looked at the others and asked, "Spy on them?"

"Of course!" They replied, and with that we walked out and stelthily followed after the love birds.

Jack has never been so crazy about a girl. Usually, he would kiss'em then dump'em, but he's really trying for this one.

We saw them sit by a table and quickly hid behind a plant, listening to their conversation.

"Ya know, I could totally beat you at sparring." Kim stated, smirking up at Jack.

"Yeah right, no one can beat me." He replied, smirking back at her.

She raised her brows at him before responding, "Really, no one?"

"Well, to be honest, there was one guy who did beat me..." Jack whispered, looking down shamefully.

The guys, Taylor and I all gasped, not because it was surprising, but because Jack never tells anyone about that. It's one of his secrets and only we know about it, oh and Brett knows about it too.

Jack only trusts us with this secret, but apparantly he trusts Kim as well.

"Really? Did he cheat or something?"

"Well, not really, but the thing is, he was my cousin so he knew all the things I knew, and he used his skill to hurt people, he was the only one that ever beat me..." He explained, looking down sadly.

"Hey, don't worry about it Jack, everyone loses at some point, but just because you lose doesn't mean you aren't amazing at what you do." Kim told him, smiling sweetly.

Jack smiled back at her sincerely.

"Guys, this is serious. Jack never told anyone that secret apart from us." Brody said, quietly, trying not to let them hear us.

"Yeah yo, he must really like Kim!" I announced, suddenly they all glared at me and ducked as Jack and Kim looked over. I guess I was a bit too loud.

"Jerry," Taylor began sounding sweet, "Shut up." Well that was harsh...

Anyway, we looked back at the two to see Jack still smiling at her.

"Thanks Kimmy, you're amazing." And with that he kissed her cheek.

"It is okay if I do that, right?" He then asked, looking nervous.

"Yeah, it's alright Jack." She responded, blushing a little.

They talked for a little while, and by talked i mean they whispered and flirted the whole time, then got up and walked into Falafel Phil's, holding hands.

"They went into Phil's! Come on, let's go." I told the rest, before walking in and sitting at the booth behind Jack and Kim's booth.

We piled up, Taylor and I on one side, Carson and Brody on the other and watched Jack and Kim, covering our faces with menus.

Jack's P.O.V

Kim and I sat down at a booth in Phil's, flirting the whole time.

"You ever think maybe I'm too hot for you?" I asked her with a smirk.

"No, quite the opposite actually." She wink at me, "Besides, we aren't even together."

"Hey, I can be a sweet gentleman, I'm gonna win you over, I promise you that." I smiled at her sweetly now, "We're gonna end up together."

"So you're saying we'll actually date, not just like a few dates, many make out sessions, and then you're gone. Off with some other girl." She asked, sounding unsure.

"Yeah, if I win you over, I'll stop going from girl to girl. I'll stick to you. I promise."

At that there was a loud gasp, and Kim and I looked over to see four people holding up menus suspiciously.

We ignored it and went back to our conversation, "Now back to the earlier topic; I am definitely hotter than you." I told her, smirking.

"Nope, not a chance." Kim responded, crossing her arms.

"Okay fine, we're both hot." I stated, chuckling a little as she giggled, "Which reminds me, I didn't get to tell you how hot you looked the last time we were here." I was referring to when we came to Phil's for a 'date' that wasn't a date, and Kim was wearing a smokin' hot pink leather jacket with a black outfit.

"Oh yeah, I was hoping you would notice." Kim told me, smiling shyly with a blush.

"Well, I did. And I really liked it, babe." My smirk widened a little when she winked at me.

"You flirt way too much, ya know." She informed me, raising a brow.

"The perks of being a bad boy. Besides, you so love it."

"You're right." She ended, smiling at me as I smiled back.


	8. Training With Milton

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Training With Milton

Kim's P.O.V

I was walking over to my new dojo when someon suddenly started calling my name.

"Kim!" Jack skidded to a top beside me, "Hey."

"What are you doing here? Jerry told me you're always late for practice." I replied, raising a brow.

"Well yeah, I am, but I saw you and decided to walk together, ya know 'cause it makes it look like I'm not a loner; which I'm not." He explained, trying to act casual. Liar.

"And what you mean by that is that you have a huge crush on me and wanted to hang with me cause I'm awesome."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He mumbled, chuckling as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I didn't tell you how adorable you look in those glasses last time," He smiled while adjusting my thick black glasses for me.

"You didn't see me wearing them before..." I reminded him, smirking a little.

"Actially, I did. On your first day of school." Jack stated, smirking back.

"So, you were spying on me..."

"What? No! Of course not."

"So you were stalking me?"

"No! I just saw you! Like a normal person. Because I am normal, well actually, I'm better than everyone else, but the point is I'm not a spy or a stalker!" He rambled, making me laugh and roll my eyes at him.

"And you looked really hot by the way. First time someone can make glasses look so good." He said flirtatiously, winking at me.

"Are you sure you were looking at the glasses?" I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, you don't need glasses to look hot, but yeah, I was looking at the glasses. Of course you were too busy thinking of me to notice."

"Dude that was before I even met you!" I told him, punching his shoulder, making him chuckle.

"Whatever, babe. And from now on, I have a new nickname for you." His smirk is so cute right now.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Hottie." He stated, winking at me, making me raise a brow at him before he just pulled me into the dojo.

Jack, Jerry, Brody, Carson and I trained really well today, Jack taught me a a Bo staff routine, Rudy showed Jerry how to perform a roundhouse kick, Carson knocked the head off of a dummy and Brody showed a special form of meditation he learned.

I even got to show the guys a martial arts move I learned back at my old dojo.

"Kim!" Jack said as I came out of Rudy's office, Rudy wanted me to give him advice on girls, "You wanna go doing something?"

"Yeah sure, but I still need to change so you go ahead, I'll come in about an hour."

"Great, I'll meet you at Phil's," He said with a grin before walking out.

Once I got changed, and finished taking a shower, considering how sweaty we all were, I began walking out of the dojo when Milton started to walk in.

"Oh hey Kim, you come here too?"

"Yeah, Jack asked me to join, I have practice with him and the guys, well excluding Brad and Brett. He told me you have a different schedule, how come?"

"Well, we don't really get along. They're the popular guys and I'm the nerd." He told me, shrugging slightly.

"Hey, Milton we're all friends now. I mean I got them to give you a chance and you guys got along, why don't you ask Rudy to let you have practice with us?" I suggested, smiling at him.

"Sure, but you have to promise to protect me if the guys try to do anything." He replies, looking nervous.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell Jack not to let them bully you." I told him, "Hey how about I watch you train?" I checked the time to see I still had half an hour before I told Jack I'd meet him. I guess my shower was shorter than I thought.

"Sure, but braise yourself, I'm not very good." We walked in and Milton called out Rudy who smiled and instructed him on how to do a spinning back kick.

I watched as Milton performed it perfectly on one of the punching dummies. Not very good, pffft, yeah right!

After Milton perfected a few more moves, he and Rudy sparred, although Rudy won, Milton did hold up for a long time and did very well.

"Awesome work Milton!" I praised giving him a high five.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that was great. You're skills are really good for a green belt."

"Why thank you Kim." He replied, smiling at me.

"Well I told Jack I'd meet up with him, so I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said before walking out and over to an awaiting Jack, sitting in Falafel Phil's.

When I got there, he stood and we walked out, deciding to walk around the mall together.

we spent the time flirting like always, with Jack calling me hottie, babe and Kimmy over and over.

**That was kind of short but I'll try to post again today or tomorrow. Many surprises in the next chapter. **


	9. Prank Time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Prank Time!

Kim's P.O.V

Wow; I've been in Seaford for one week and already have like 11 friends. Even though I don't really consider Lorie and Lindzy friends since they keep trying to steal my boyfriend.

_He isn't your boyfriend, Kim._

Whatever, just shut up brain!

I walked into school and saw Jack by his locker, talking to Brett and Carson so I decided to walk over.

"Hey guys," I waved to the two, who replied with head nods and 'sup?'s before turning to Jack with a smile, "Hey Jack,"

"Oh Kim, hey, I have something for you!" He exclaimed before pulling out something from his locker.

"It's a poem." He stated, smiling, as he handed me the small card.

I smiled at him before opening it up and reading it out loud, "Roses are red, violets are blue, well they're actually violet but whatever, I'm really cute and so are you." I looked up at him to see a small smirk on his lips.

"There's more."

I continued reading it while Carson and Brett sinckered quietly, "You're sweet, you're funny, you really make me laugh, and in the cafeteria, for you I'd cut my sandwhich in half." The boys were now bursting out laughing, as Jack smirked proudly.

"Read the last line, Kimmy." Jack requested happily.

I sighed before reading, "For you I'd sell my leather jacket, for you I'd spend every cent, for you I'd crash my motorbike, unfortunately it's just a rent."

Carson had tears in his eyes as Brett took big breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Wow...Thanks Jack." I said, keeping a straight face.

Worst poem ever.

"I know, wasn't it the best poem ever?" He asked giddily, smiling widely at me.

"No Jack, it really wasn't..." Carson trailed off, still laughing his head off.

"Hey! It was hard to write that; I'm not some romantic guy who knows how to rhyme words perfectly. Besides, I thought it was pretty good." Well, at least he tried.

"Anyway, I've got a surprise for you later, Kimmy." Jack said with a smirk before he shut his locker and we all walked off to our classes while the bell rang.

Jack and I sat down and immediately began passing notes to each other.

K: So what's the surprise?

J: Ain't gonna tell ya. But you can guess...

K: Kay, is it something to do with sweet Jack or bad boy Jack?

J: The poem was enough romance for today, I'm gonna take you on a thrilling adventure!

K: Haha, sure, that'll be fun...

J: Yep, definitely. I promise you'll have a blast!

I looked up at him and smiled, which he returned.

We continued sending notes to each other, smiling and laughing in between.

It's so much fun talking to Jack. See, this is why I like bad boys, they are so much fun to be around.

Anyway, once the bell rang we walked out, Julie and Taylor following behind, having their own conversation.

"Babe, I'm gonna go talk to Carson for a sec, I'll see you in class." Jack told me, I nodded, smiling slightly and he walked away.

He is so cute when he calls me babe.

Anyway, I walked into class, then Julie and I walked over to where Milton is sitting, while Taylor went over to her seat beside Jerry.

We got there pretty early so we had to wait for the teacher to come in before starting class.

"Hey, um, Kim..." I looked up to see a sweet looking guy with braces and a cute smile standing by my desk.

"Yeah?" I replied, smiling back at him. I recognize him, actually, he sits behind me in this class.

"I'm Eddie. And, well, um, I know you're new, but I've seen you around this past week and I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me...?" He asked me, sounding really nervous.

Awe, that's so sweet.

"That's really sweet of you, Eddie." I stated, and suddenly his smile widened and he didn't look as nervous as before, "I kinda have a crush on someone else though,"

"You mean Jack?"

"Yeah, kinda, how did you know?"

"I always see you guys hanging out, you seem very close." He told me, keeping his smile.

"Well, I'll tell ya what, how about I give you my number and we stay close friends." I suggested and his smile grew even bigger as he nodded repeatedly.

I smiled up at him and wrote my number across his wrist as he smiled at me.

"Thanks Kim,"

"No problem Eddie," I responded, grinning back at him as he sat down behind me.

About two minutes later, Jack walked in and waved to me, smiling widely before going over to his seat beside Taylor and Jerry.

Class was pretty boring and so was the next class, well except for all the jokes Jack told me, he was making fun of Mr. Funderburk and it was hilarious.

Anyway, during lunch, I was sitting with Jack and the rest of the 'gang' as we like to call it now. Okay no one calls us that, I just made it up.

So I was sitting down, talking to Jack and Brett, when I noticed Eddie walking into the cafeteria alone.

"Jack, I'm gonna go, I'll see you next period." I told him before getting up and going over to Eddie.

"Hey Eddie,"

"Oh, hey Kim," He replied with his cute smile again.

He smiles a lot. It's good that he tries to always be happy.

"How about you and I go sit at a table alone and talk?" I suggested, sending him a small, friendly smile.

"Sure, but won't your friends miss you?"

"Eh, who cares. You're my friend too now, okay, so I'm going to sit with you." I stated, before taking his hand and pulling him over to an unoccupied table.

We sat down and began talking and getting to know each other.

"So, this is a very important question I must ask you, Eddie, are you up for it?"

"Yes, I am up for it." He stated, nodding his head.

"What...Is your favourite colour?" I questioned seriously, but ruining it by smiling.

"Orange!" He replied happily, while grinning.

"Haha, orange is awesome." I said, laughing a little.

"Yup, wouldn't it be so cool if there was an orange superhero?" Eddie asked, laughing as well.

"Oh my gosh, that would be the best thing ever!" I exclaimed, and gave him a high five.

We continued laughing and joking around, Eddie's a really awesome guy.

Jack's P.O.V

After Kim left the table she went over to the guy that the Black Dragons pick on during lunch.

The Black Dragons are our enemies, they go to a local dojo and they are the worst! I mean we may be bad boys, but we still don't like a jerk sensei and a bunch of cheaters.

That guy, Eddie is pretty good friends with Milton, but they don't hang out much at school, they do sometimes have karate practice together though.

Anyway, I watched as Kim and Eddie sat alone at a table and laughed together.

They seem pretty close already, too close. Kim is my girl, not anyone else's.

I started glaring at him a bit, but the poor guy has had enough school problems so I stopped, while realizing that Kim probably doesn't have a crush on him, since she and I like each other.

When the bell finally rang (it felt like ages without Kim here to talk to), she and Eddie got up and I could hear her tell him she'll see him after class since they have different classes now.

He smiled and nodded before walking away happily.

Kim was about to leave the cafeteria but I pulled her back.

"It's time for the surprise." I whisper in her ear and I can see her shiver slightly, making me smirk.

"Yes! What is it?" Kim responded, looking excited.

I just smirked and led her to my locker once everyone got to class.

I opened it and saw her smirk at what was inside.

"We are going to skip class and give the school...A little paint job." I stated, smirking widely while handing her a spray can.

We began running around the hall spraying lockers, walls, stairs, posters, pretty much everything.

Kim even showed me a trick of how to get the paint to reach the ceiling. She is so cool, like, probably the coolest chick in all of Seaford.

Suddenly the bell rang and Kim and I hid in one of the janitors closets, leaving it slightly open.

Everyone came out and and looked astonished by the things we've done. They just didn't know it was us.

The principal, who also happens to be Mr. Funderburk, came out because of all the noise and look mortified! It was awesome!

"Whoever did this is going to be in so much trouble! You will not only pay for it to be cleaned but you will be suspended for three months!" He yelled angrily. He then looked up, "And how in the world did you get it on the ceiling!?"

Kim and I looked at each other, laughing a bit, before bolting it out of the closet and running to our next class, trying not to be seen.

That was the best! And the greatest part, no one even saw us!

**Liked the few surprises?**


	10. Secret Flashback

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Secret Flashback

Jack's P.O.V

So after Kim and I rushed out of the janitors closet we had made it just in time for class without anybody asking any questions about the prank.

Speaking of the prank, there was one thing I didn't mention, it's kind of a secret though...Since I don't want to tell anyone yet.

I'll just explain it in a flashback.

_Flasback_

_Kim and I were spray painting Jerry's locker, covering it words like 'Idiot' or 'Confused' and when we were done, i turned to her with a smile,_

_"This is awesome!"_

_"Yeah, it is, you were right Jack, I am having a blast." She replied, smiling back up at me._

_I just stared right into her eyes and asked her something important to me, "Hey Kim...Can I kiss you?"_

_"Normally I would say no, but since you actually asked, yes..." She told me, slightly biting her lip. I didn't waste anytime and leaned down, pressing my lips onto hers._

_She kissed back and I swear it was the perfect moment._

_We pulled away after a while and she smiled at me softly._

_"Congratulations, you just gave Kim Crawford her first kiss." She whispered, not taking her eyes off mine._

_"Wait, that was your first kiss?" I asked, astonished that a girl as beautiful as her had never been kissed._

_"Well, I've had loads of make out sessions at my old school, but that was my first normal kiss." She admitted, making me just a little jealous._

_"Well, I'm glad it was with me." I stated, smiling back at her, making her smile widen._

_End Of Flashback_

Yeah, so...That happened. It was awesome. It was amazing. It was just plain perfect.

Anyway, I walked into class with Kim, her hand in mine, because she held it while we were running.

"Hey Kimmy?" I began, once she and I took our seats beside each other, our hands still entwined together.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning to me.

"Why did you sit with Eddie at lunch?" I asked, kind of curious, but also confused.

"Oh, we're close friends, I kinda only met him today though, but yeah we're friends, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Plus, I missed you during lunch..." I replied, shooting her a pout.

"Hey, we spent all of forth period together. Messing up the school..." She reminded me with a cute little smirk and her eyebrow raised.

I chuckled a little before replying, "Yeah, but you have to admit you loved it!"

She giggled this time and said, "Yup, I did love it. Especially our secret..." She winked at me before turning back to the front.

oh gosh, this girl is driving me crazy.

There is no other option; she will be my girl. I'm going to make sure it happens.

**Hope you liked that, the only reason I wrote it was because I'm a total idiot and forgot to put there kiss in the last chapter, but hey I like this idea so much more.**


	11. Super Jolly Jack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Super Jolly Jack

Jerry's P.O.V

I was talking with Carson at school, both of us beside Kim as she got stuff from her locker, when I noticed Jack walk in through the main doors, with a huge smile on his face, and a slight bounce in his step. Well he seems jolly today, yo.

He walked over to Kim and put his arms around her waist, turning her to face him.

"Hey babe," They both said in unison...Weird.

They both smiled and then said, "Jinx!" Simultaneously.

"Jinx again!" They keep saying stuff together, like they're in sync.

"Hey, I jinxed you first!" Kim teased.

"No you didn't! I jinxed you first!" Jack replied, before they both started laughing.

Carson and I just stared at each other, completely confused.

Since when is Jack such a big bowl of sunshine?

"Um, Jack?" Carson began, raisng a brow at our friend.

"Yeah?" He replied, not taking his eyes off of Kim, to be fair, she didn't either.

"Uh, why are you so happy?" I questioned, staring at him suspiciously.

"What, can't a guy be happy to be at school...?" He responded, turning to face us for a second before turning back to Kim and smiling.

"Well, some guys, yeah, but you hate school..." Carson reminded him.

"Yeah, well things change." He stated and I could have sworn I saw him wink at Kim when he said that. The bell then rang, and Jack and Kim left, hand in hand.

"Dude, what's up with Jack?" Carson questioned aloud, he wasn't looking for an answer but I replied anyway.

"That chick is changing him, bro."

And suddenly we both realised something and smirked before saying in unison, "Jack is whipped!" **(Do you guys know what that means? If not it's like, he really really likes a girl, like loves her)**

We then headed to class, let's see if Jack is still happy for the rest of the day.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

Once Kim and I sat down at our desks, Mr. Funderburk began his lesson on Shakespear. Who really cares about the guy? I mean he wrote the saddest love story ever. Guy digs girl, girl digs guy, guy isn't allowed to date girl, girl isn't allowed to date guy, girl and guy get upset, girl and guy see each other secretly, guy finally gets girl, girl finally gets guy, guy dies, girl dies.

Romeo and Julliette, I mean really, if he were a real man he wouldn't let anyone get between his and the girl he loves.

I'm not letting anyone get between Kim and I.

Anyway, since I already know all about this topic, yes I'm smart, I turned to Kim.

"Hey Kimmy, wanna play guess who?"

"Sure, you start." She replied, a tiny little smirk on her lips. She is just plain adorable.

"Okay. Let me think...Alright, start." I replied, thinking of the perfect person.

"Girl?"

"Nope."

"From school?"

"No..."

"Celebrity?"

"Yep."

"So it's a guy celebrity..." She was definitly thinking hard about this, "Blond?"

"No! What, you thought I was thinking of that sleazebag Ricky Weaver?"

"Well maybe. So is he a singer?"

"Yeah." I responded, nodding.

"Does he have brown hair?" She asked me next.

"Yup..."

"Izzy Gunnar?" Kim questioned, smirking.

"Yeah, how did you know so easily?" I said, kind of curious.

"You seem like a guy that likes rock music." She stated, her smirk growing.

"Well you were correct." I admitted, shooting her a wink.

"I always am. Okay, my turn."

"Kay, is it a guy?" I asked, biting my lip slightly.

"Yup,"

"From our school?"

"Mhm."

"Blue eyes?"

"Nah."  
"Brown eyes?" I questioned again.

"Yup, the deepest brown eyes I've ever seen."

"Hm...Brown hair too?"

"Yeah, lucious brown hair, that makes him look perfect." She admitted, smiling cutely.

"Is it me?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, actually I was thinking of Brett." At that I shot her an unamused look as she giggled a bit.

"Alright, I was joking. Yeah, it was you." She told me, smiling as my smirk came back.

I shot her wink before asking, "So, you think my hair is lucious and makes me look perfect?" She just bit her lip, nodding slightly.

"Isn't it?"

"Find out for yourself." I stated, the corner of my mouth inching up, Kim just smiled at me before bringing her hand up and brushing it through my hair making me smile widely.

"Yup, super lucious." She told me with a wink, making me chuckle a bit.

"So anyway you said you're into Izzy Gunnar and rock music, what's your favorite rock song?" She asked me, glancing at Mr. Funderburk, seeing he wasn't paying attention to us, then turning back to me.

"Probably Surf The Lightning, I play it on my guitar all the time." I reply, smiling at her.

"You play guitar?" I nodded, which caused her to mumble, "Oh he just ten times hotter..." I still heard it, and shot her wink. "Do you sing?"

"Yeah, I sing, but when I do fish die and volcanoes erupt." I replied making Kim laugh. Her laugh is so cute.

"Well I sing, and I'm happy to say all fish are still living when I do." She told me, causing me to laugh now.

"We should play together sometime then," I suggested, smiling softly as she bit her lip once again.

"Definitely." Once she said that, the bell rang and we all walked out and over to our next classes.

* * *

I didn't spend my free period with Kim today, I usually do, but today I spent it with Jerry.

We were at our lockers, putting some books away and I was pretty much done when Lindzy sauntered up to me and pushed me agaisnt the lockers, kissing me forcefully.

I looked around and saw a nerd passing by, quickly switching places with him, without Lindzy noticing. Yes! Thank goodness I got away from her and her annoying kiss.

Once Jerry was done getting at his locker, we began walking around.

"Bro, how come you pulled away from Lindzy? You always kiss her, yo." He asked me, seeming confused.

"I dunno, it's just, after I kissed Kim, no other kisses amount to it." I replied, looking down with a slight frown.

"Wait. You kissed Kim!?" He asked, completley shocked. Oops, wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that...

"Um, yeah..." I mumbled, blushing a bit.

"Dude! Swag! Oh, so that's why you were so happy today! Are you guys together?"

"No, not yet anyway." I responded, a slight smirk coming to my face.

"How come? You just said that you kissed her,"

"Well yeah, but I gotta win her over man," I told him.

"She likes you though, so why won't she go out with you already?" Gosh, do I have to explain everything to him?

"Because she wants to know I won't just dump her for some random chick, she wants me to prove that I'll stick with her no matter what."

"What if you guys fight and break up?" He asked me curiously.

"I can tell that that won't ever happen to Kim and I, besides, I won't let it happen." I stated, before walking off, leaving Jerry there to sort everything out.

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

It's free period and since Jack is spending it with Jerry, I'm spending it with Taylor and Julie.

The three of s are at my locker right now and Julie keeps on smirking at me.

"Um, you okay Julie?"

"Yeah. But are you okay after your kiss with The Jack Brewer?" She questioned, still smirking.

"Uh, who told you about that?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Taylor." She replied, turning to Taylor.

"And who told you?"

"Jerry." She told me shrugging, "But it is super adorable."

"How did Jerry find out though?"

"He said that Jack told him..." She responded, shrugging again, making me glare slightly at nothing, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Ugh, whatever, it probably just slipped out, I mean he was really happy today.

"So, are you two finally together?" Julie asked me, nudging my rib with her elbow.

"Nah, not yet." I responded.

"But you kissed..." Taylor commented, raising a brow at me, "Why'd you kiss him if he didn't 'Win you over'?"

"Well he asked me if he could, so since he was being so sweet about it, I let him." I admitted, shrugging.

"He asked you if he could kiss you? Jack doesn't ask girls if he can kiss them; he grabs them, makes out with them, smirks then walks away. He obviously really likes you." She told me with a smirk before she and Julie started 'Ooooo'ing.

I rolled my eyes at them, but I was kind of freaking out on the inside.

Even I can't wait for Jack and I to be together...


	12. Jack's In Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Jack's In Trouble

Kim's P.O.V

As soon as I walked into the school, I felt a weight on my shoulders, and that because Jack was right behind me, his arms hanging off my shoulders.

"Well hello to you too, Jackie."

"Hey Kim. I'm so not in the mood for school today! I just want to chill." He replied, sighing, sounding completely bored.

"Having one of those days?"

"Yup," He answered, shooting me a fake pout.

"You're still going to class though." I ordered, giving him a strict look.

"Okay, fine, just so I can sit by you." He said before grabbing my hand and walking to class.

once everyone was seated in the classroom, Mr. Funderburk, I think that's his name, began talking.

"Attention class, today you will begin writing an essay In pairs. Today you will also finish writing the essay." At that everyone began 'boo'ing, "Oh stop complaining, I'm the one that has to grade it. You have until the end of this lesson, which gives you one hour. The essay is about the difference of modern literature and literature back in the Shakespearean days. It must be at least three pages." everyone 'boo'ed again, "Seriously, at least you don't have to read pages and pages of high school work. Anyway, start now."

once he said that, I turned to Jack with a smile as the rest of the class began discussing their ideas with their partners.

"So, how should we start it?"

"Who cares about some essay? Kim, you and I, we're smart, we don't have to do any of this work, let's just chill." He told me, raising his legs onto his desk and setting his arms behind his head.

"Jack, we have to get to work. Even if we're smart, it doesn't mean we don't need to do the work we're told to do." I reminded him, crossing my arms.

"Ugh." He looked kind of annoyed before suddenly a smirk came to his face, "Hey Kim, have I ever told you that you are the cutest girl I've ever seen?" I smiled, biting my lip slightly.

"Really?" He nodded, staring into my eyes, "Thanks Jack..."

"No problem Kimmy, you're also really beautiful. And you're kind and caring, but also hardcore and you like braking the rules. You're funny, and smart, and I must say, I love how you're a mixture of girly and tomboyish. You know what that means Kim?" I shook my head slightly, mesmerized by his deep voice and capturing eyes, "It means you're perfect." He ended, sending me a wink.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

It worked! I totally got Kim to forget about the essay. Not that everything I said was a lie, I was being completely truthful.

"You're r-really cute t-too, J-jack..." She stuttered, staring at me with wide eyes. I can mesmerize any girl, just like that, with my charm.

"Hey thanks Kim, it means a lot coming from you." I told her, staring right back into her eyes as she stared into mine.

"So...I'm perfect?" She asked me, biting her lip again, with a slight blush on her cheeks, looking shy.

"Yeah, you are. The most perfect girl there is."

Who would want to write a three page essay when you could flirt with the girl of your dreams.

"I just realized something..." Kim said, smirking at me now.

"What would that be?" I asked, smirking back.

She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my nose, "You have the most adorable nose."

I chuckled before reply, "Thanks," she looks so cute right, just smiling up at me, "And that tickled."

She kissed my nose again and then said, "What'cha gonna do about it?"

I smirked before taking out a marker and writing 'Jack Brewer Is A Total Hottie' right across her arm.

She glared at me but I kept my smirk and said, "That's what I'm gonna do about it."

"Fine, whatever." Kim responded, rolling her eyes at me before pecking my nose once more, making me let out a very...manly...giggle.

"Did you just giggle?" Kim question, with a smirk as she rose her brows at me.

"What!? No! I am Jack Brewer, I am a man. Men do not giggle." I stated, crossing my arms.

"But Jack Brewer sure does..." She mumbled with a laugh, causing me to playfully glare at her.

We continued to joke around and flirt for like an hour or something.

"Okay, times up. Pass in your essays and then you can leave for your next classes." Mr. Funderburk told us, looking totally bored.

Everyone went up to him and gave in their essays with their partners, oh this is bad.

Eh, whatever, he'll probably not even care.

"Jack, I told you we should have done the essay!" Kim glared at me. Her glare is kind of scary...But also really hot...

Once all the other students walked out, Kim pulled me over to Mr. Funderburk's desk by my wrist.

"Um, sir, we kind of didn't write the essay..." She mumbled, looking nervous.

"So you were slacking off the whole time?" I asked, crossing his arms at us.

"Um-' Kim began, but he cut her off, causing her to glare at him slightly.

"I've heard enough. You both have after-school detention today." He told us, looking both bored and annoyed.

"Fine." Kim mumbled, looking mad.

"Yeah whatever." I commented. Rolling my eyes at the teacher, whom no one even likes.

Kim began walking out without me, not even looking back, just staring straight ahead.

"Kimmy? Kim?" I called, running after her.

"Go away Jack..." She demanded, not looking at me.

"What? Why Kimmy?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to me, "Jack, I told you we should have written that essay, but you just wanted to have fun and flirt, so now I have detention!" And with that she began walking away again.

"Kimmy! Kim? Oh come on, seriously!?" I called out, but she just kept walking away, leaving me to follow behind her to our next class.

I walked into class and saw Kim sitting on her seat beside Milton and Julie, and Jerry and Taylor waiting for me to come over.

"Hey Milton, mind sitting with Jerry and Taylor today? I kinda have to talk to Kim..." I asked, biting my lip nervously.

"Sure Jack, seats all yours." He replied with a cheerful smile, while getting up and going over to them.

"Hey Kim?" I started, looking over at her.

She didn't even turn back to me, she kept her head facing the front of the room and completely ignored me.

"Kim?" Okay, if she won't reply, I'm just gonna annoy her into replying, "Kim. Kim. Kim. Kim. Kim. Kim. Kim. Kim! Kim! Kim! Kim! Kim! Ugh. Kim, just reply!" I cannot believe that didn't work, it always works!

"Ya know, this is really stupid." Still nothing, "And you should just talk to me because what's done is done, we're not getting out of that detention."

"Kim. Come on, seriously, don't ignore me." Ugh, as you can see, I hate being ignored, and it's even worse when Kim is the one ignoring me.

"Fine, whatever. Like I care." I ended, turning to the front of the class as well, before turning back 10 seconds later, "Please Kim?"

Class went by with Kim ignoring me completely. She wouldn't even glance at me. No matter how much I hate to admit it; that girl is really good at ignoring people.

* * *

So for the past two classes she's been avoiding me and not even looking at me, it's lunch now, and she went over and sat with Eddie again! I'm not sure if she did that to ignore me or because they're friends; probably both.

They were laughing and having the time of their lives! Not fair, Kim is my girl, not his.

Yeah, I'm the jealous type, so what!?

"Haha, its true, and then when it was our turn to compete for the dance competition, I spun her but I ended up pushing her down on the ground! And when she got back up so we could try again, I stepped on her foot and we both fell over!" I heard Eddie say, causing Kim to laugh. A lot.

"The judges said we were horrible and we got the lowest score ever!" He added, laughing a long with her.

"Haha, sounds like it was an interesting night..." Kim commented with a cute little giggle. That giggle was supposed to be towards me.

"Be glad you weren't there, after we fell, I was getting back up when my pants ripped, and when I was trying to run to the restroom, I accidentally grabbed my partners hand and we both ended up sliding across the floor." He told her, making them both laugh too cheerfully for my liking.

"Hey, let me introduce you to my other friends, come on." Kim told him before standing up and holding onto his wrist, pulling him along.

"Hey guys, this is Eddie, Eddie this is Taylor, Julie, Milton, Brett, Jerry, Brody, Carson and Brad." Kim announced, pointing at each of them as she said their names, she completely left me out!

"Oh I already know Milton and Julie, but hey Taylor and Brett, and Jerry and Bro-" Eddie began but Taylor cut him off.

"Haha, it's alright, we get it, hey Eddie." She replied happily, smiling at him.

"Yeah, hey dude, I'm the Swag Master Martinez. I'm the cool one of the group, I've actually been asked to join the Navy Seals." Jerry told him, smirking smugly.

"Surrrre, bro, you're afraid of baby seals. Anyway, hey Eddie, I'm Carson." said, well, Carson with his signature grin.

"Well, we're gonna head back to our table but I'll talk to you guys later." Kim told us, glancing at me when she said that, before taking Eddie back to their table. I knew what that glance meant, it meant she still won't talk to me. Ugh.

Gosh, I hate this!

When she and Eddie sat down I heard him ask her something about me, "How come you didn't introduce Jack?"

"I'm mad at him because he was being a total idiot during first period." She replied. Ouch, that hurt. Usually I would say that with sarcasm, but for some reason I meant it this time.

"Oh...What did he do? You don't have to tell me, but you can if you want to." Eddie asked. Wow, he's really polite, I get why she's friends with him.

Kim then told him about what went on during English and how I landed both of us a detention.

Idea! I can talk to her during detention! Hopefully we'll be the only ones there so I can get Kim to speak to me and forgive me.

See, I'm a genius! I should be the one teaching in this school, I deserve A's in all my classes!

I'm not cocky just confident.

In case you hadn't noticed, I say that a lot, but that's because its true.

* * *

So you know that plan I said was genius?

Yeah, I was wrong...

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

Last period just ended which means I have detention, with Mr. Jack Brewer. Gosh he is such an idiot!

I put a few books into my locker and saw him coming over to me.

"Hey Kim," I could sense the smile on his face, "Wanna walk to detention together?"

I just shut my locker and began to walk away, leaving him there.

"So you're still gonna ignore me!?" He caked, sounding desperate.

"Yup!" I called back, not even turning around.

"At least you replied..." He said, and again I could sense that he was smiling a little bit.

I continued to walk away though, smirking a little, leaving Jack to walk on his own.

And that is why you shouldn't make Kim Crawford mad.

I walked into the detention room to find Mr. Funderburk sitting there alone.

"Well, well, well, I see little Miss Trouble is here. Where's your boyfriend?" He asked me, crossing his arms while glaring.

"He is not my boyfriend." I state, ignoring his question and sitting down at a desk, while slinging my backpack onto the ground.

You wish he was...

Shut it.

Jack then walked in, saying, "But she's my girlfriend!" with a large smirk.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "No. No, I'm not."

"But you want to be." He states, smirking even wider now.

See, even he knows it.

Seriously, I will hurt you.

Then you'd just hurt yourself.

No one likes a know-it-all.

No one likes a girl that talks to herself either hun.

Grrr. Shut up!

"So you two seem to have some issues..." Funderburk started off, sounding like he cared, "And I really don't care. Sit down and be quiet. Detention ends in an hour."

Well, that sounds way more like a teacher.

Jack sat down beside me and glanced at Mr. Funderburk, who was playing a game on his MyPad, before turning to me and smirking.

"Hey Kimmy. So how about you stop ignoring me and we can get back to talking." He said to me, making me roll my eyes.

"And by talking you mean flirting? Shut up Jack." I replied, not even looking at him.

"Come on Kim, you know you can't resist the hotness." Jack stated, pointing at his face and his body.

Okay, just cause he has the most adorable face and the most gorgeous body in the world, does not mean I forgive him.

"Kim? Kimmy? Oh come on Kimmmmmm!" He whined, he seems to do that a lot. I chose to ignore him once again.

He whined a few more times but stopped after seeing it wouldn't do anything.

About ten minutes later he turned back to me, "Kimberly."

"Kim."

"Hottie?"

"Kimmy?"

"Babe?"

"Seriously Kim, just talk to me."

"Leave me alone Jack." I ordered, getting annoyed with him now.

"Ugh. Fine." He turned back to the front of the classroom, "But I'm not giving up."

About fifteen minutes later he he looked at me, I had a super bored expression on my face, but if Jack tried to get me to talk to him one more time, I'd punch his face in.

Suddenly, he got up and lifted me before sitting down on my seat and setting me on his lap.

"Um, what are you doing?" I mumbled, barely audible.

"Getting you to forgive me." he stated, snaking his arms around my waist.

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. He is seriously the awesomest guy there is. And his hugs are so warm I just want to hug him forever.

Okay, stay strong. I put on a bored look and stared ahead as I felt Jack rest his head on my shoulder.

"You're really stubborn, ya know that?" he asked me softly, a joking tone in his voice. I didn't reply, don't think I forgive him already, I'm still mad.

"That's okay though, I'm also really stubborn." He told me, and I could feel him smirk.

"Ya know, you smell like vanilla, and also a little like mint. That's an awesome scent. You're awesome." He said happily.

"I think you should forgive me Kimmy, because if you talk to me, nicely, again, then I'll be very happy." He admitted, "I'll smile for a long time. And you should...Give me a kiss, because that will also make me very, very happy. Ecstatic actually."

"The point is, you should forgive me. Pleasssssse?" He kept repeating that I should forgive him for the rest of detention, it was getting annoying but also pretty funny at the same time.

When Mr. Funderburk finally said we could leave, I stood up and walked out with Jack following behind me like a lost puppy, still begging me to forgive him.

Should've thought about that before you landed me a detention.

**Pretty long one since I haven't updated in like 11 days. Sorry about that.**


	13. Eddie, I Need Your Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Eddie, I Need Your Help

Kim's P.O.V

I just walked into school and immediately had Jack following me around.

"Kim? Are you gonna talk to me? Hellooooo? Kimmy!"

I just walked over to my locker and began taking some books out of it.

"Please Kim? I won't get you another detention, I mean it. Just please forgive me!" He begged, looking really upset.

Poor guy...

I just turned towards him and pulled my arms around his torso, while digging my face into his chest. He immediately snaked his arms around my waist, resting his head on mine.

"Thank you." He mumbled, smiling a bit.

"No problem babe," I then turned back to my locker and from the corner of my eye saw a nerdy looking guy walk past us and Jack trip him.

I shut my locker and turned to Jack with a glare before helping the nerd up, then walking away.

"What did I do!?" He called after me, looking desperate again.

I'm not gonna ignore him again, but that was still a mean and stupid thing for him to do.

I walked into class and sat down, waiting for the lesson to start. A few minutes later Jack walked in and sat beside me.

"Hey, uh, Kim?" I turned to look at him, "We're okay now, right...?" I could tell he was unsure since I got mad at him for tripping that guy.

"Mhm." I replied with a slight nod, taking his hand and intertwining our fingers between in our desks.

**"**Good, I can't have my favorite girl mad at me." He stated, smiling sincerely.

"Oh is Taylor mad at you?"

"Ha ha, very funny. But you know I was talking about you." He told me, smirking a little now.

"No but really, I'm your favorite girl?" I asked, starting to gain a blush.

"Yeah Kimmy, you are. I know we've only known each other for like a week and a half but we've become pretty close in that time." He admitted, shrugging as a blush came to his cheeks as well.

**"**You're right Jack. And you're my favorite guy." I replied, smiling up at him as he returned it.

"Would you say we're best friends?" He asked, smirking once again.

"Babe, we both know we're more than best friends." I told him before turning back to the front of the class as Jack stared at me with a mixture of shock and cockiness on his face.

Jack's P.O.V

I did not see that coming...

Kim just said we're more than best friends, which means I'm getting closer and closer to winning her over!

After class, which was really boring, we both headed to our next lesson with Julie and Taylor walking with us.

I'm super glad Kim has all the same classes I do.

I sat beside Jerry and Taylor as Kim and Julie sat with Milton. Inoticed her turn back to talk to Eddie.

They were chatting quietly and laughing together. Not fair, I wanna be that guy.

_You are that guy._

I'm not the one laughing with Kim.

_Yeah, but you are the one that was flirting with her, and has cute nicknames for her, and KISSED HER._

Hm, I guess you're right.

_I always am._

We're the same person...

_Exactly._

Ya know, I think Kim and I will be together soon, but I'm gonna need some help getting her.

And I know just who to ask.

Suddenly I heard my name and looked over at Kim and Eddie again.

"Are you and Jack cool again?"

"Yeah, I'm not mad at him anymore," Kim replied, glancing at me and smiling when she saw me looking back.

I returned the smile before she turned back to Eddie and continued her conversation.

"You guys would be a cute couple," I heard him tell her, making her blush.

Okay, I like this dude.

"Yeah I know..." She began making my smile grow, "But he knows what he has to do to make that happen." Kim said loudly making sure that I heard her, causing me to send her a wink.

When lunch finally came by, Kim was walking over to Eddie's table when I grabbed her arm.

"Can I sit with you and Eddie today?"

She smiled at me before nodding, so I took her hand in mine and we went over to him together.

"Hey Eddie, Jack can sit with us right?" Kim greeted, smiling down at him.

"Of course," He replied, smiling back up at her before waving to me.

"Hey Eddie," I greeted, sitting beside Kim as she sat beside him.

"So what do you guys usually talk about?"

"Usually we talk about Kim's crush on you." Eddie stated, nudging Kim, causing a look of panic to come over her face.

"Oh really? Kim you have a crush on me?" I questioned, smirking at her.

"No!" She glared at Eddie for a few seconds before turning the glare my way.

"Really? 'Cause I remember a certain something you gave me a few days ago..." I replied, reminding her about our kiss.

_You mean the kiss that you loved_ _more than anything..._

You're supposed to be on my side!

"Well, aren't you the one who asked me for that certain something?" She responded, smirking at me.

"So you didn't enjoy it?" I smirked back.

"Um..." She mumbled, a tiny smile on her lips.

"You did enjoy it." I ended, smirking proudly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Eddie asked, smirking at us.

"Kim kissed me." I told him as Kim said, "Nothing!"

"Kim kissed you?"

"Mhm."

"Um, excuse me, but you're the one who kissed me." Kim corrected, crossing her arms.

"Kimmy, you were smiling when it was over, meaning you liked it." I told her, smirking once again.

"Okay, I enjoyed it, whatever!" She ended, rolling her eyes as Eddie and I smirked at her.

"So what other than me do you guys talk about?" I asked, chuckling a little.

"This book we're both reading called 'Shadows', its an awesome mystery/drama." Kim replied, both her and Eddie looking excited. **(If that book exists, I do not own it)**

"Oh, I've read that book before." I told them, nodding as I remembered it. It was an amazing book.

"Really? _You've _read it?" Eddie asked, looking surprised.

"Yup. Get this, they all get killed! Even the murder!"

"Don't give us spoilers!" They both yelled at me.

"See, the detective dies so his daughter tries to avenge him by killing the murder and-"

"Dude, don't!" Eddie complained.

"She shoots the murder at the same time he does so they both get killed!" I ended quickly, before they could stop me.

"Babe..." Kim started sweetly, "You're an idiot! You just ruined it for us!" She ended harshly.

"Okay, now tell us who the murderer is." Eddie pleaded.

"Yeah, tell us." Kim agreed.

"The murder is..." I began, "Nah, I don't want to ruin it for you."

Their faces went from excited to an 'Are you kidding me' look in mere seconds.

"You suck." They both stated as I just laughed.

"Whatever, I'm getting an apple, want one Jackie?" Kim asked, getting up and facing me as she walked backwards.

"Yeah, thanks."

She smiled and went to get the apples as I turned to Eddie.

"Dude, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need you to help me win Kim over," I begged.

"Are you gonna hurt her when you get together?" He questioned, suspiciously looking at me.

"No. I'd never hurt Kim." I stayed, being completely serious.

"Then I'll help you."He told me, smiling happily, "What do you need?"

"You guys are really close so I was hoping you know what kind of things she likes." I said, biting my lip nervously.

"Not a problem. We can start getting Kim to like you tomorrow." He said, he seems like a super nice person, why does he get bullied so much?

"Great. Thanks bro. Oh and does Kim really have a crush on me?" I asked, smirking a bit.

"Yep-" He responded before looking up and signaling me with his eyes to look up as well.

There stood Kim staring at us, with a deadpanned expression.

"No, she really doesn't." She answered, before taking a seat and handing me my apple.


	14. Help From Eddie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Help From Eddie

Jack's P.O.V

I walked into school and met up with Eddie by the stairs, where we had agreed to meet up.

"Alright so I have an idea on what you should do." He stated, grinning as he rubbed his hands together.

I rose a brow, "Well good morning to you too,"

"Sorry, good morning Jack. Anyway, Kim is going to get here in like 20 minutes so we have enough time to set up the first plan." He replied, crossing his arms as he looked up at me.

"Great, so what's the first plan?" I asked, while straightening my leather jacket.

"We set up a little surprise in her locker that reads...Well what do you want it to read?" He asked, furrowing his brows together.

"Winning over someone like you is worth the trouble." I told him, biting on my lip, slightly nervous.

I'm not a poet and I'm not sure if my idea is good.

"Wow Jack, that's sweet, how'd you come up with that?" Eddie asked me, tilting his head to the side.

"I dunno, I just thought of Kim and it came out." I told him, staring down at the ground shyly.

"Oh wait, one problem; how will we get into her locker?" He questioned, walking over to it.

"Oh, I know her combination."

"Um, how do you know it?" He asked, raising a brow in confusion.

"She told me what it is," I responded, shrugging before unlocking it.

"Alrighty then. So I made this popup card, all you have to do is write your little message and then put it in her locker." He said, hanging me a medium sized, folded, red heart shaped card. I opened it up and out came smaller pink heart.

I took out a purple sharpie and began writing down my message on the smaller heart, making it look fancy. **(I do not own Sharpie's)**

"Okay, done. Now what?" I asked once I finished writing the last word.

"Okay so we just need to put it in her locker so that she'll be able to notice it," He told me, so I folded it back up but left is slightly open so I could stand it up.

"Good, now- Oh she's outside, shut the locker!" Eddie told me, I quickly shut the door and mumbled,

"Act casual." We both hurriedly put are backs against the lockers and leaned on one leg, with our arms crossed,trying to look at least the slightest bit normal.

Kim walked into the school about ten seconds later and smiled at us, "Hey Eddie, hey Jack,"

"Just Jack? No babe? I'm heartbroken." I told her, holding my heart with a small frown playing on my lips.

"Fine, hey babe." She corrected, giggling at me.

"Good morning Kimmy," I replied, winking at her.

"Hey Kim." Eddie responded with his usual grin.

"So what are you guys doing?" She asked, raising a brow at us.

"Not much, up ya know, just hanging out." Eddie said, his voice rising making both of Kim's eyebrows shoot up in suspicion.

She let it go and opened her locker, looked at something and smiled before immediately turning to me and putting her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

Dude, she smells amazing.

_Dude, that's creepy._

Well it's true,

_It's still creepy. Don't say it out loud._

"So I'm guessing you liked the card?" I asked with a smile once she let go.

"Yup, super sweet of you. Keep trying though, cutie." She told me with a smile and wink before walking away, leaving me in awe. Did I mention how hot she looked today?

I mean I just wanna-

"She liked it, that's great! But we have to do something else." Eddie told me, just before the bell rang, "We'll talk about it during free period?" I just nodded and so he smiled and walked off.

Kind of glad Eddie cut off my thoughts, you guys don't need to know what I was thinking, if ya know what I mean.

As I walked to class alone, I thought about Kim, random things about Kim.

Like, it's kinds funny how I'm so much taller than her, and everytime she wants to give me a hug she has to go on her tippy toes, but I prefer shorter girls anyway, it makes them look cute and adorable.

Kim is such a beautiful girl, like if I got all the beautiful things in the whole entire world, they still wouldn't amount to her beauty.

And she has the nicest smile; it's just so pretty and addictive. Like since when are smiles addictive. Everytime I see her I just want her to smile, it's like if I don't see her smile, and not like a fake smile, a real smile, then I feel like I was shot on the heart.

And when I don't see her for a while, my heart actually hurts and I just have this feeling like I have to see her or I'll faint.

And when Kim laughs, I have to laugh with her, her laugh is just contagious. It's like her laugh is what happiness sounds like.

And she dresses in the most perfect way. Her hair is always so neatly tied up or in loose curls and she looks perfect with both. And she always wears a little amount of make up, which is good because she's so naturally beautiful. She looks hot and perfect and adorable in all her outfits, and always picks the best accessories.

Plus she's like super smart and so talented.

In time I've known her, which was less than two weeks, I can tell that she is the perfect girl for me. She's my dream girl.

Suddenly I hear a loud bell ringing and it wakes me up from my thoughts.

Wait what?

I look around and see everyone in my third class walking out.

"Uh, Jack?" I turn to see Kim standing beside my desk.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You kinda spaced..." She told me, furrowing her brows making her look ten million times more adorable.

_Okay, you finally zoned back in so try to keep your focus._

"Right, sorry, I was just thinking...For three hours." I reply, blushing a little.

She smirked down at me and responded with, "About me?"

"Actually, yes, I was thinking about you. I was thinking about how you're so perfect." I told her, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Ha ha, you're so funny Jack," She replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Is it just me or did she look slightly self conscious when she said that?

"I'm serious Kim. You are perfect. And don't let anyone tell you that you aren't." I said, taking her hand in mine and rubbing my thumb across it.

"T-thanks Jack..." She trailed off as we began to lean in slowly.

"Alright, let's go, get to the cafeteria." Mr. Funderburk said, clapping his hands to get our attention.

Kim and I leaned away, rolling our eyes at him. Gosh, did he really have to ruin the moment?

We left the room, still holding hands and I glared at the idiot that just stopped me from kissing Kim again.

Oh don't get on my back about being rude to teachers and respecting my elders because I bet you're saying he's an idiot too.

We sat at our usual table with the guys and girls, when I noticed Eddie come in. A bunch of jerk Black Dragons were yelling things at him and that made me pretty mad, I mean he's my friend too now.

"Yo, Black Dragons!" They all looked over at me in fear, "He's one of my friends, so you better stop picking on him or else." They nodded frantically before apologizing to Eddie with nervous expressions.

Like I said before, I'm the bad boy of Seaford, meaning if you don't do what I tell you I can break you, so even those jerks and cheaters at the Black Dragon dojo listen to me.

"Hey Eddie, come sit with us." I called to him, he shot me a grin before walking over.

"Thanks for that, Jack." He said as he took a seat between Milton and Kim.

"No problem, Eddie. We're friends now so you can sit with us for lunch, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks again."

"That was sweet of you," Kim whispered, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Well, Eddie is a good guy and I consider him a friend now, so it was my pleasure." I told her, smiling softly as she hugged my arm.

"Ya know, under that bad boy image, you have a heart made of gold." Kim told me, making my smile grow.

"Thanks Kim, that really means a lot coming from you."

**Heads up guys, next chapter will be pretty short but I'll probably post it later tonight or maybe tomorrow.**


	15. Eddie's Plan Goes Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Eddie's Plan Goes Wrong

Jack's P.O.V

After lunch, Kim and I headed off to our next class with the rest of the group, and once again I couldn't focus on anything except my Kimmy.

_Remember; you haven't won her over. She isn't yours yet._

Didn't you hear her the other day? She said we're more than best friends!

_But is she your girlfriend?_

Well, no...

_Exactly. So she isn't yours._

She will be! I will make sure of it!

_Surrrrre. Dude, you can get any girl you want in two seconds, but this one is taking over a week, meaning you'll never get her._

Yeah I will. You just wait and see.

_You can do it! I believe in you!_

You just said she doesn't like me.

_I'm your conscious; I change my mind all the time._

Fine whatever. Oh free period, time to meet up with Eddie.

Kim and I got up and headed over to our lockers.

"So I'm guessing you zoned out again..." Kim said to me as she began putting away her social studies books.

"Why would you say that?" I asked her, kind of confused of to how she knows that.

"Because when the teacher asked you a question you wouldn't answer so he asked us to try to zone you back in, then Lindsey volunteered to try and started making out with you."

"Oh. Ew, that's gross, no wonder I had a horrible taste in my mouth." I commented, wiping my lips on my sleeve.

"It didn't work though, so Jerry told me to kiss your cheek, but even when I did that, you wouldn't pay attention so everyone just gave up." She added, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh. That's nice. But since I missed it, can I have another cheek kiss?" I asked Kim, giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pweasssssse? Pwease, pwease, pwease Kimmy?" I asked one more time.

"Fine!" She snapped before grabbing my face and putting her lips to mine.

We separated after like a minute, since we needed air and my eyes were wide, "Uh...That wasn't a cheek kiss." Kim was blushing, like a lot. I swear my heart is fluttering right now.

"So um, yeah, that was nice." She mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Yeah. It was." I replied.

Eddie then came over to me and smiled, "Hey Jack, hey Kim. So uh, we have to..." I nodded and signaled him to go and I'd be there in a second.

"I'll be right back Kimmy, just gotta go do something." I told her with a smile before heading over to Eddie to told me his next plan. It'll commence right after school.

"Can you sing?" He asked me, because apparently that was an important part of the plan.

"Like a bird." I stated, smirking proudly.

Once he was done telling me what we have to do, I headed back over to Kim.

"Back. Sorry I took so long."

She smiled at me before replying, "It's cool. Where did you go?"

"Had to talk to Eddie." I responded, shrugging lightly.

"Why do I keep seeing you with Eddie today? Like before school..." She asked me, sounding suspicious.

"He's helping me win you over," I said with a wink before I took her hand in mine and we walked off.

* * *

Kim was after her locker getting out her homework so she could leave the school. It's finally time for Eddie's plan to commence, he explained it all perfectly.

It all starts with Jerry, who is in on the plan as well.

He walked over to Kim and began singing with a low note, "Will youuuuuuu..."

Then came Eddie who sang with a slightly higher note, "Will youuuuuuuuuuu..."

And lastly came Milton who had the highest note, "Will youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

The three of them are wearing salmon coloured string quartet jackets that we found in the drama department.

I ran out and began singing my part, perfectly, might I add, "Will you go out with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

Suddenly, Jerry, Milton and Eddie covered their ears, as well as Kim And everyone else in the hallway.

"What...Was that!?" Eddie yelled at me, looking horrified.

"Uh, singing." I stated, like it was obvious because it was.

"That was not singing. That was a crime against singing." He stated before he walked away with Milton and Jerry.

"Um, what was that Jack?" Kim asked me, with an amused look on her face.

"Well, Eddie said that this is another way to win you over, but apparently I'm not as amazing a singer as I thought I was." I replied, looking down at the ground with a frown.

"Don't worry about it Jack, you just got another step closer to winning me over." She stated, smiling up at me before pulling me into a warm hug.

We separated and I smiled at her for a few seconds before asking what I've been wanting to as for a few hours, "Can I have another kiss?"

She shot me a dead panned expression, "No."

"Please?"

"No." She slammed her locker and began walking away but I just followed her.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No.

"Please?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."


	16. A Day At The Dojo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

A Day At The Dojo

Kim's P.O.V

It's the weekend again so we've got practice at the dojo this morning. Jack and I walked onto the mall courtyard hand in hand.

"Hey there's Eddie." I told him, nodding towards our friend who was just exiting Falafel Phil's.

"Oh yeah. He actually goes to the dojo, but he has a different schedule than all of us. He used to have a few classes with Milton though." Jack replied.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked him, curiously.

"I kind of have to know, being the bad boy and everything. If one person crosses me, I have loads of info on them to get my revenge." He told me, shrugging like it was nothing.

"What if I ever crossed you?" I questioned with a small smirk.

"I know you Kimmy, I know you very well, even though I've only known you for two weeks, and I know that even though you're kind of a bad girl, you'd never make someone super mad or hurt them like that. So I never have to worry about you crossing me." He explained, smiling down at me.

I just smiled up at him and replied, "You know, you'd be an amazing boyfriend."

"How so?"

"You get me. A small amount of people get me, and you're one of them." I stated, as we just smiled at each other.

"You'd be a perfect girlfriend Kim." He responded, not looking away from my eyes as I did the same.

"How so?" I mimicked, smiling a little mire.

"Because you're perfect." I just smiled wider and pulled him down into a warm, tight hug.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

When Kim and I separated from our hug, I got a text from Eddie. I had gotten his number yesterday while we were thinking of a plan. It read,

'_Hey, I see you with Kim. Do you need help thinking of a plan?'_

I quickly sent him a reply saying,

_'Nah, it's cool. I already have today's plan set up.'_

Kim and I then walked into the dojo, after linking our hands again.

"Hey Jack, hey Kim." Brody greeted, smiling at us.

"Hi guys," Carson said, waving at us.

"Hey chika, hey bro." That was obviously Jerry.

"Morning you two." Milton, who recently began training with us, said.

"Hey Kim," Taylor greeted with a smile as she walked up to Kim.

"What, am I invisible now?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"As a matter of fact, you are." Kim replied before turning to Taylor and starting a conversation while I glared at them for leaving me out.

"Okay guys, time for practice so, everyone get in your gi's and then we can start." Rudy announced, and with that we all walked into the changing rooms, expect for Taylor who just sat on one of the benches.

* * *

Rudy started off practice by telling Carson and I to spar, with Bo staffs, and Brody to help Milton with his spinning back kick. Jerry and Kim just worked on a couple punching dummies together.

As Carson and I sparred, I could hear Jerry and Kim talking. I know it's wrong to eavesdrop but come on, I need to know what they're saying, plus I heard my name.

"So you like Jack, huh?" He asked, smirking a bit.

"Doesn't everyone?" She replied, shrugging, but I noticed the slight blush and smile that came to her face.

"Well a few people don't like him, like the students at our opposing dojo, or most of the teachers at school, but others like him a lot. It's pretty obvious that you like him more than anyone though, Kim." Wow, Jerry just made sense. And used proper sentences.

"Yeah, I like him a lot. And he seems to like me too, but I'm gonna wait and see what he'll do to get us together." Kim stated, blushing way more now. Okay, time for today's plan to commence.

I quickly ended my spar with Carson by knocking his feet from under him with my Bo staff before walking over to my locker.

Now I would be presenting my plan to Kim right now, but before I could, Frank and a few of his fellow Black Dragons walked in with smirks.

"What do you want Frank?" I asked, taking charge and walking in front of the others.

Even though Frank is like six years older than me, I have a few inches on him so he has to look up at me. Yeah, that's right, Frank has been held back at school. A lot.

"I'm sick of you losers pushing us around just cause you rule the school." He stated before throwing a punch at me, I immediately caught it and glared at him harshly.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." I abruptly flipped onto the ground, so hard it made a loud thud sound.

"I definitely shouldn't have done that." He stated, rubbing his head before getting up and taking a stance, "Black Dragons attack!"

Carson and Brody began fighting against two of the guys that came at them as Jerry and Milton shrieked before attempting to fight another two guys.

Kim handled a bunch of guys easily as they came at her one after the other.

All she had to do was send a few kicks and punches to their stomachs and they were knocked onto the ground.

She is a really good fighter...Remind me not to get on her bad side. Which I already did once but she forgave me so-

_Dude, this really isn't the time to think about that!_

Rudy also fought against a few guys that came at him and knocked one guy onto the ground beside where Taylor stood.

She smirked at him before spilling her smoothie all over his head.

Once all the guys, and believe me there were a lot, were sprawled across the floor, Frank gave up and ran out like a little girl, followed by the rest of his friends.

"Awesome work guys." Rudy said to us with a grin.

"Yeah, those Black Dragons can't beat us Wasabi Warriors!" Milton cheered.

"We should go celebrate." Brody suggested, glancing at everyone with a smile.

"Yeah let's go!" Taylor agreed as they all began to walk out.

I just stood there and took Kim's hand in mine to keep her beside me.

"You coming Jack?" Jerry asked, turning back to us and raising a brow.

"Yeah, aren't you gonna come?" Carson asked, looking confused.

"You should celebrate with us, Jack." Rudy said with a large smile.

I just shot them a signal with my eyes to leave us alone. They could tell I was annoyed with them for interrupting since I had told them about the plan when Kim wasn't listening earlier.

They all quickly ran off and over to Phil's before I could even start glaring At them.

I turned to zKim with a soft smile and whispered, "I got you something, Kimmy."

She furrowed her eyebrows and lead her over to my locker, I opened it up and took out a small box and handed it to her.

She kept the look of confusion on her face as she took the lid off before she stared at the gift with shock.

"You like it?" I asked, biting my lip.

Yesterday, after school Kim and I head to the mall for practice and while she was busy changing I thought up a plan to buy her a little something. So once she had gone home I went off and bought her a necklace with a 'K' charm that was lined with small, purple, heart shaped crystals.

All she did was look up at me with a smile and I knew the answer before taking it out of the box and walking behind her. I placed it on her neck and hooked it up. Kim turned to me again and I wrapped my arms around her in a tight bear hug, the soft smile still on my face.


	17. A Day Of Silliness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

A Day Of Silliness

Jack's P.O.V

Kim and I ran into the school together with giant smiles. Well, I ran in and Kim is on my back, holding onto me tightly while giggling.

On Sunday after karate practice we went to Captain Corndog and just talked and talked, we got to know each other a lot more. It was a pretty amazing day.

"Jack, I need to get a book from my locker." Kimmy whispered in my ear softly.

"Sure thing babe." I walked her over to her locker and put in the combo for her, "What do you need?"

"English textbook," I nodded and looked through the books until I found it, and something interesting as well.

"Uh Kimmy? Why is this in your locker?" I questioned with a smirk, showing her the picture of us.

She is totally blushing right now, "Um, no reason, I-I just liked the picture."

"Yeah, sure." I replied disbelievingly, rolling my eyes, "But just so you know, I have a picture of us in my locker too."

"Good. 'Cause I really like you." Kim mumbled, a tiny, adorable smile playing on her lips.

"I really like you too." I stated, before glancing at her lips again, "And I really wanna kiss you right now..."

Of course, Kim automatically smirks at that, "What's stopping you?"

"Well I know that if I even try, you'll do something to stop me..." I admitted cautiously.

"Oh come on, try." She told me, smirking even more now. I smiled softly, and set her down, but before I even began to lean down, she slapped me across the face. It didn't hurt much because she did it softly.

I stared at her with a shocked, and quite upset, expression on my face while she shrugged, "Hey, I said to try, I didn't say that I wouldn't do something to stop you."

"Wow. Thanks Kimmy."

"Jackie, don't be upset. Here," She pulled my face down and pressed a soft kiss on my nose, "I promise I'll give you a kiss later..."

"Pinky promise?" I pouted, sounding like a little kid.

"Pinky promise." She put her pinky around mine, and I immediately smiled before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Good. Now hope on," I said, turning to let her jump on my back again.

"Let's go babe." Kim whispered in my ear, and then we were off.

We made it to class in about two minutes and I set Kim down before turning and sitting her on top of her desk.

"So can I get that kiss now?"

"Really? With Taylor, Julie, Brody and Mr. Funderburk watching?" Kim sarcastically questioned, smirking at me while crossing her arms.

"Yeah, it just means we'll have applause." I whispered back huskily, setting my lips on hers right after.

Her arms immediately unfolded and went around my neck as I smirked against her lips.

"Well played," Kim began as we separated, minutes later, "But just know Jack Brewer, that I won't kiss you again until we're together." She got up and sat in her seat with a smirk.

My eyes widened at that and I looked down at her, "You're joking right?"

"Nope."

"But-But..." I stuttered nervously.

"Like I said Jackie, you won't get another kiss until we start to date. So if I were you, I'd hurry up with that." Grrr, she knows I can't resist her. That just isn't fair.

"But Kimmy, that isn't fair at all." I whined, pouting at her.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't care." She stated, crossing her arms smugly, before abruptly uncrossing them, "Okay, I kinda care, cause I like kissing you and everything, but I'm still not going to."

I smirked immediately, "You like kissing me?"

"Well, yeah...I guess." Kim mumbled, blushing, a lot.

"So you like it when I do this," I bent down, and pressed my lips to hers while leaning over the desk.

"Jack! I said you can't kiss me!" She whined, shooting me a fake glare and a fake pout.

"No, you said you wouldn't kiss me, you didn't say I couldn't." I corrected smirking at her, "But fine. Can I at least do this," I pressed a kiss to her cheek softly, causing a small smile to appear on her lips while she closed her eyes happily.

"Hm...Yup, definitely."

"Great." I sat down in my seat and just noticed that all the other students have arrived and were watching us.

"What? Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend without having everyone stare?" I snapped, raising a brow and crossing my arms at them.

Everyone quickly turned away and began whispering about us.

"Jack, I'm not your girlfriend." Kim corrected, smirking at me.

"I still like to say you are. Ya know, since we both know that you will be, soon enough." I replied, smirking back.

As Mr. Funderburk began teaching Kim and I turned to face each other and started to goof off again.

"Did you notice that we flirt on a regular day basis," She questioned, smiling to herself.

"Yeah, we're just compatible like that." We both kinda blushed at my comment, "By the way, I happen to be the greatest flirter in the whole world." I stated, smiling proudly.

"Okay, one, don't ever use the word flirter again. And two, I am way better at flirting than you."

"Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?" I questioned her, raising my eyebrows challengingly.

"You bet it is." Kim responded, crossing her arms with a cute little smirk.

"Fine. Pick up line contest."

"Fine. You start."

"Fine. I will." I ended, before putting on a smirk, "Are you Beauty, because I wanna be your beast."

"Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you." Kim shot back, smiling innocently.

"I'm not a photographer, but I picture me and you together." I remarked.

"Do you have a sunburn or are you always this hot?" She replied, grinning proudly.

"They say dating is a numbers game... so can I get your number?" I questioned, as we both scooted closer to each other.

"Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile." Kim fired back at me.

"I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?"

"If I were a stop light, I'd turn red everytime you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer." She said, as we both stared at each others eyes for a while.

"If time was beauty, you'd be eternity." I stated, and with that we both leaned over and ended up kissing right in the back of class. It was pretty obvious that everyone is watching us now.

We pulled apart after about what? Ten minutes? Yeah, and just stared at each other speechless, smiling like two idiots.

"That was..." Kim began, breathlessly.

"Perfect?"

"Yeah." She nodded, grinning at me as I grinned back.

"Okay then..." Mr. Funderburk commented, just before the bell rang, "Let's all get to class and give these two...An empty room."

Everyone just stayed there, staring at us, so I gave them a quick glare and they all rushed off.

After another few minutes of us just smiling at each other, I spoke up, "Shall we go, Kimmy?" I asked, getting up and offering a hand.

"We shall." She put her hand in mine before we walked out with happy smiles.

Once we got to our second class, Kim and I had to separate because she sits beside Milton and Julie while I sit beside Jerry and Taylor.

I watched her for a few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled out my phone and sent her a text.

_Hey Kimmy, I miss you already =) -Jackie_

I noticed Kim pull out her phone, then turn to me and smile, biting her lip softly.

_Hey babe. You realize we're in the same room... ;) -Kimmy_

She replied, making me chuckle.

_Yeah, I know. But you know I can't not talk to you for even five minutes, it drives me crazy. -Jackie_

She smiled at the text before typing a response.

_I'm glad that you think so, because I feel the same way =) -Kimmy_

I smiled, typing up my next text, meaning every word,

_Good. You really mean the world to me Kim. -Jackie_

At that, she turned around stared at me for a few seconds, then turning back and typing_._

_=) -Kimmy_

I smiled at the tiny smile face she sent me, it represented everything she wanted to say.

_Btw, what was up with that thing we had back there? Thought you said you wouldn't kiss me... ;) -Jackie_

I smirked while typing that and totally noticed the blush Kim got when she read it.

_I'm gonna choose not respond to that. -Kimmy_

She texted.

_Well, I'm gonna choose that you do respond to it. -Jackie_

I sent, smirking once again.

_Not really you're choice, dude. -Kimmy_

I noticed Kim chuckle a bit as she replied.

_Oh come on. Just admit it Kimmy. You dig me. A lot. More than I dig you. ;) -Jackie_

I sent and saw her smile again.

_Fine, I do dig you. A lot. Like, a lot-a lot. But I'm pretty sure you dig me more. ;) -Kimmy_

_You're right. I do. =) Way more, babe. -Jackie_

"Kim! Who are you texting in during my lesson!?" Ms. Applebaum questioned, looking down at Kim sternly.

"Someone." She stated, giggling as she texted me back.

"And Jack! Who are you texting!?" She yelled, walking over to me now.

"Nobody." I replied, chuckling as I read Kimmy's cute response.

"Well then, you can both tell 'Someone' and 'Nobody' that you-!" Before she could finish her sentence, the bell rang and everyone walked out.

"Hey Kimmy," I greeted as I felt Kim jump onto my back.

"Hey Jackie." She responded, hugging me tightly and pressing a kiss to my ear, which she somehow found through all of my hair.

When we got to our next period, I set Kim down and we took our seats beside each other.

As Mr. Funderburk rambled on about StandardForm, Kim and I zoned him out and just smiled at each other.

"Now...Jack. How about you solve this example," He said, making me glance at the board before replying.

"The answer is, 4x10 to the power of 8." I replied, he smiled with a raised brow and everyone started whispering about me getting the answer right.

I was about to turn back to face Kim when something hit the side of my head.

Spitball.

I turned to see Kim grinning with a small straw in her hand.

"Did you just hit me with a spitball?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Yeah. But hey, I thought you were trying to keep your smartness hidden..." She replied, shooting me a confused expression.

"I'm warning you to never do that again, Kimmy. It's not funny when I do it back." I said, a playful glint in my eyes as I tried to keep my voice serious, "And yeah but you were kind of distracting my mind when I answered. Plus, people change Kim, and you're the one who changed me. For the better." I sent her a sincere smile and she smiled back.

"Well I'm glad I did. I really like bad boy Jack, but sweet Jack is perfect too." She told me sweetly, before smirking, "And I'll take you up on that challenge then," She sent another spitball at me, getting it to hit my shoulder.

"You're on babe." I stated, pulling out my own straw and with that, we both began launching spitballs at each other, continuing our day of silly actions.

After class, we had lunch with the others, the usual; we cracked a few jokes, the guys bullied some nerds, the girls tried to kiss me, and succeeded only to have me pull away, Julie and Taylor bonded over girl stuff, Kim and Eddie talked about a new book they started reading, making sure I haven't read it yet, and Kimmy and I flirted some more.

Now that we've got our next class, it's time for Kim and I to have more fun.

"Time to go babe," I said with a smirk, she smiled and hopped on my back right before I rushed off.

"Wanna skip class?" I asked, glancing at her with a small smirk.

"Let's do it." Kim replied, smirking back.

I began to walk off, away from our class, when someone started calling out something, "Hey! Kids! Get back here! It's time for class!"

"Hold on Kimmy!" I instructed, she clung onto me tightly, digging her face in my neck as I ran off, the teacher following behind us, yelling threats.

"Get back here or you'll have detention for two weeks!"

I kept on running with Kim laughing on my back, completely cheerful.

I love seeing her happy.

I hid behind a pillar and smiled at Kimmy, as she bit her lip, smiling back at me.

Whoever the teacher was kept running trying to find us.

Sucker.

"Okay, let's keep going," I whispered, I slowly walked out from behind the pillar and was about to rush off when a voice from behind us stopped me.

"Hey, you two. I don't know who you are but you're getting a 1 month suspension for this." He declared. Yes! He hasn't seen our faces meaning we can still get out of this.

I ran off, making sure Kim is secure on my back, she just continued laughing, having the time of her life.

We could hear the teacher as he ran after us some more. He's obviously getting tired since I can hear the panting from behind us. I'm guessing he isn't really that fit and isn't so used to exercise.

There is a huge difference between being fit and being skinny. Being fit means you can run even if your overweight, it means you exercise-

_Are you seriously thinking about this right now!?_

Fine, sorry, whatever.

I continued to run, as Kim whispered things in my ear making me laugh.

"You're really cute when you laugh." I commented, still running away from the teacher who is now slowing down a lot more.

"And you're really cute when you're running." Kim replied, chuckling as I sped up, noticing another teacher coming after us too now.

We continued running away for a while actually, for like an hour, missing all of our 4th class. In the end we got three teachers trying to catch us, luckily I'm super fast and Kim doesn't weight much at all.

We had a super fun and silly day for the rest of the time, but the funniest part was watching Jerry trying to clean up the stuff we painted on his locker. He kept yelling in Spanish about how stupid the pranksters who did it are. Believe it or not, none of the spray paint from our prank a little while ago washed off yet.


	18. That Girl Is Stealing My Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

That Girl Is Stealing My Man

Kim's P.O.V

After school today Jack and I are gonna hang out at Falafel Phil's, luckily last period just ended.

I'm at my locker right now, getting the books I need for homework while waiting for Jack to show up.

Yesterday was THE BEST. It's just so much fun being around Jack; I feel like we can both be ourselves around each other.

"Hey babe," Someone whispered in my ear softly, "How's my favorite girl doing?"

"Favorite girl, really?" I questioned, turning to smirk up at him.

"Yup. You want me to prove it?" He smirked back, before suddenly grabbing me and carrying my bridal style "I'm not putting you down till you believe that your my favorite girl." He smiled proudly, before kissing my cheek, then kicking my locker shut and carrying me out of the school.

We arrived at the mall and Jack carried me over to the courtyard.

"Your feet shall not touch the ground ever again." He announced with a smirk.

"Jack?'' Someone asked from the entrance of Phil's. They had a slight accent.

"Mika?" He questioned, looking surprised and ecstatic, before abruptly putting me down and going over to the girl.

She has slight curls in her light brown hair, and pretty brown eyes. She's also a little bit taller than me.

"I missed you so much." Jack stated, a giant grin plastered on his face.

"I missed you too," She replied with a thick accent before he pulled her into a long hug.

I glared at them as they hugged for like five minutes. I mean who does that!?

_You and Jack do..._

Shut it.

_You're just jealous._

No I'm not.

_Yeah you are. Sooo jealous._

I am not jealous of Jack and some random chick!

_Oh yeah? Look up Kimmy._

I looked up at them to see the two of them, standing there, making out.

I had to stop the urge to go over there and punch her in the face.

_Told you you're jealous._

Shut up!

When they finally separated with large grins on both their faces, Jack put his arm around her and walked her into Phil's.

Grrr...

I walked in angrily and saw the both of them sitting across from each other in the booth Jack and I always sit at.

I put a fake smile on and sat beside Jack, holding him close as she just smiled widely.

"Oh hello, I'm Mika." She greeted, a cute smile on her face. Great, even her smile is perfect.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kim, Jack's date." I replied, smirking slightly as I clung onto Jack's arm tightly.

He glanced down at me with a small smile before looking back up at Mika.

"When did you get back from Hakmakistan?" Okay, so I know what's up with her accent.

"Yesterday evening, it was good visiting my family, but I am back." She told him, grinning cheerfully.

"Awesome. I'm glad you had fun babe," What? No. He can't call her babe; I'm his babe! "This is my Kimmy." He put his arm around me, making me blush a little.

Mika smirked a bit now, "Oh so this is the Kimmy you kept calling to tell me about..."

"Heh heh, yeahhh, maybe we shouldn't talk about it right now..." He mumbled, blushing as I raised a brow up at him.

"No please, continue Mika." I commented as she and I smirked at Jack.

"Jack calls me at 2 in the moorning to talk about hees Kimmy. He never shuts up about you and how he just wants to-" She began, her accent changing a few words.

"Alright! Let's let it go." Jack cut her off, trying to stop the embarrassing thing she was going to reveal. It's pretty obvious by the blush on his face that it's something a guy would be thinking.

He shot Mika a strict look before taking a breath and shooting me a nervous grin, as I just smirked at him.

"Anyway, I'm super glad your finally back, Mika." He told her, holding her hand across the table, making me mad again.

_You mean jealou-_

SHUT IT.

"I am really glad too, Jack." Mika responded, as Jack began leaning towards her, putting his lips to hers.

I glared at the pair, crossing my arms angrily.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other again, just staring into each others eyes.

"Ehm. So, uh, how did you guys meet?" I questioned, pulling Jack closer to me once again and cuddling up to him.

"Mika is Phil's niece and he introduced the guys and I to her." Jack replied, shooting us grins.

"Oh that's nice. So you're all _friends_, right?" I questioned, eyeing the both of them.

"Yes, we are all pretty close." Mika told me, smiling once again. She's just always smiling, isn't she?  
Yeah, some of you are a little too close...

"Cool," I said, trying to look away from them as they stared at each other.

The two of them continued to talk and talk, catching up, turning to me just a few times.

"So uh, I need to get home. Walk me, Jackie?" I asked, looking up at him with puppy eyes.

"Of course Kimmy," Jack replied, smiling down at me.

"Bye you two." Mika said, waving cheerfully.

"Bye Mika, I'll see you tomorrow?" He replied, earning a nod from her, "Great." He pulled her in for another kiss. That lasted way too long for my liking.

When he finally pulled away, he held my hand, intertwining our fingers before beginning to walk me out.

I think Jack could tell how I was glaring at the ground because he stopped and turned me to face him. "What's wrong Kimmy?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell me, babe."

I sighed before admitting, "I'm just jealous of you and Mika."

_Told you!_

I will hurt you!

"Why? Kim, you're the only girl I have feelings for. Sure I'm a player and everything, but all those other girls mean nothing to me Kim; you're the only one I actually like." He replied, looking deep into my eyes.

"Really?" He nodded softly, "Alright. Thanks Jack, it really means a lot to me."

"No problem Kimmy. I'd do anything for you." He stated, leaning down to peck my cheek, making me shut my eyes and bite my lip slightly.

We continued walking off, my head resting on his chest, his arm around my shoulders.

**Lol, yes Ms. Alex, I finally updated. But in my defense, yes I did start school AND my dad won't let me use my phone or iPad on school days so it's hard to update now. And to answer your one-shots review; yeah, you can call me Lil' Leen. Haha.**


End file.
